The Spark
by xxJamieMylesxx
Summary: Quil imprints on Bella the first time he sees her after he becomes a wolf at the bonfire where Bella first hear's the legends. This is their story of fighting to be together. *WARNING LEMONS &LANGUAGE* We'll also see the wolf pack and Jacob and Bella as they remain bestfriends!
1. The Spark that lit the Bonfire

_**Author's Note!  
Here's the first Chapter  
This is the first time I've written a Bella pairing with anyone who wasn't Jacob or Edward so take it easy on me! Let me know if you think it's worth keep writing or not!  
Enjoy (hopefully)**_

_Continued from Eclipes Chapter 10 (Scent) _

"_Hey, do you think you can come to La Push tonight? We're having a bonfire party. Emily will be there and you could meet Kim… And I know Quil wants to see you too. He's pretty peeved that you found out before he did." Jacob said, I grinned at that. I could just imagine how that would have irked Quil- Jacob's little human gal pal down with wolves while he was still clueless. _

I managed to convince Edward to let me go to the bonfire even though things had been tense with the strange scent in my house, he gave me a brief kiss in parting as we reached the treaty line where Jake was waiting

"I'll miss you" Edward said

"love you" I said giving him one last kiss before I climbed out of the car

"Call me when you're ready and I'll meet Jacob back here" Edward said I nodded and smiled giving him a small wave. Before I could begin closing the distance between Jake and I he bounded over to me and swooped me up his arms- giving Edward a smirk over my shoulder I'm sure as he did so.

"Bells! Finally back on the reservation" Jacob said swinging me round before placing me back on my feet and Edward sped away back to Forks

"Don't push it Jake, We're lucky he let me come" I said playfully pushing at he's arm as I walked over and climbed into the Rabbit

"Are you hearing yourself right now Bella? You had to ask your leech boyfriend if you come hang out with your best friend tonight, He's controlling" Jacob said throwing the rabbit into gear and speeding off towards La Push

"He's protective. That's all, besides with my _visitor _and all can you really blame him" I said rolling my eyes at Jacobs jab at Edward

"Whatever you say Bell's but seriously it's like you're a prisoner in your own town" Jacob said

"Okay Jacob enough okay! I get it you still hate Edward" I said starting to think coming tonight was a bad idea

"Okay, I'm sorry Bell's I won't bring it up again" Jacob said nudging me affectionately as we turned off the main road and onto the dirt road just outside La Push that lead to Sam and Emily's house

"Good, So who's going to be here tonight anyway?" I asked

"Well Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth and Paul. Just the usual suspects" Jacob said

"Since when did Leah and Seth become the usual suspects?" I asked

"Since Harry died and Sue joined the council, who by the way will be joining us, My Dad, Old Quil and Sue are all coming as well" Jacob said

"Why?" I asked starting to get suspicious

"Well you see, My Dad's going to be telling the stories. It's pack tradition I would say legends and they were legends before they came true and we started morphing into giant wolves" Jacob said with a chuckle

"Jacob are you sure it's okay for me to be coming, I mean I am an outsider and your stories are sacred" I said feeling insecure

"It's okay Bells really, My dad thought it'd be good for you to hear the legends and besides it'll be Seth, Leah and Quil's first time as well. Well they've all heard them before but now they know the legends are real it takes on a whole new meaning you know?" Jacob said I nodded feeling honoured

"Thanks Jake" I said and he threw me a questioning look "For bringing me here tonight, It means a lot considering I'm sort of dating a cold one and everything" I said

"It's alright Bella" Jacob said and reached for my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

**Quil's POV**

We all sat around eating and laughing whilst we waited for Jacob and Bella to arrive, I loved being a wolf not only because I got my friends back and I got the answers I'd been waiting for, But because I had true freedom now and a family that would never leave me, but in the same way I still felt as if a part of me was missing. A bigger part than then the speed and the thrill of the chase being a werewolf gave me but something so much bigger and I ached for it. Looking around the campfire i watched as Jared kissed Kim gently and Sam held Emily so close to he's side they looked as if they were melded together and not for the first time I wanted an imprint.

I heard the Rabbit before I saw it but when it eventually did come into sight I couldn't wait to see Bella again we had become good friends back before her blood sucker came returned and she was seriously cute I shoved my entire hotdog into my mouth and watched as they pulled up, Embry jumped to he's feet the fastest and was at Bella's car door before I even had the chance to climb to my feet he pulled her out of her seat and into a hug.

"Bella! Where have you been girl?" He said she laughed and the sound was the most beautiful noise I had ever heard

"It's good to see you too Embry" She said I walked across the grass to where she was standing a huge grin on my face and when Embry finally put her down she turned to look at me, our eyes locked and that was it. Nothing Else mattered, not my Mom or my Grandpa, the pack, the tribe. Nothing only Bella and I knew no matter what I'd be anything for this girl, she's all I needed.

**Please, Please review and let me know if I'm wasting my time or not!  
Cheer's Jamie!**


	2. He's not going anywhere

**Bella's POV**

Embry placed me on the back on the ground and I laughed. I turned to look for Jacob and spotted Quil walking accross the grass towards us, he had gotten taller and was _way_ more muscular than the last time I had seen him. I was about to call out to him when our eyes met and whatever words I was about to say died on my lips, my heart sped up and felt as if it were going to beat right out of my chest and I knew what had happened. My conversation from last week flashed into my mind when Jacob told me of _Imprinting _where a werewolf finds its perfect soul mate and in that moment I felt Quil all of him, he's presence and more then that I felt the raw strong connection of a spark between us. Quil looked at me the way Sam looked at Emily and it made me blush all the way to my toes, I was sure.

"Quil?" I breathed

"Bella," Quil's eyes stayed locked on mine and I couldn't look away I didn't want to until Jacobs voice brought me crashing back to earth,

"Oh shit! Quil did you just-" Jacob started but was unable to bring himself to finish the sentence, but I needed him to- I needed to know if what I was feeling was real.

"Quil?" I questioned again this time begging in my voice

"Bella, I- you're my-" Quil stumbled over he's words "Bella, you're my imprint." Quil finally got out and the last thing I saw before I passed out was the pure devotion and love in Quil's eyes before I blacked out.

**5 minutes later.**

I woke to a something warm, soft but firm pressed against the length of my body on my left side and when I rolled my head to the side and my vision cleared I noticed a small wolf who had a chocolate brown coat and the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen, I knew the wolf was Quil

"Quil," I breathed almost in relief I looked up to see the rest of the pack standing back almost 5 metres away. I struggled to sit up and I noticed Jacob step towards me to help but Quil pulled he's lips back over he's muzzle and growled deep in he's chest a_ warning_

I snapped my head back to look at him and ran a hand over the side of he's face soothingly which surprised myself, here was a clearly angry wolf and I was petting him, but he wasn't any wolf he was my wolf, _my wolf? Wait when did this happen?_

"What's wrong?" I turned my head and asked Jacob not being able to read Quil's expression

"He hasn't let any of us near you, since you blacked out he's protecting you" Jacob said he's jaw tense

"It's okay Quil, Jacob wont hurt me" I said and ran my hand soothingly against he's coat Quil whined but stood and quickly jogged into the forest I turned back to Jacob with a quizzacle look he just shrugged and walked quickly to my side and helped me stand wrapping an arm around me to keep me steady,

"How long was I out?" I asked

"About 5 minutes" Jacob said

"Jake," I said getting he's attention "What does this mean? What should I do?" I asked getting emotional,

"Honey, I have no idea." Jake said.

"Bella, if you'll come with Kim, Sue and I we'd like to help you out, help talk you through?" Emily said walking over and wrapping an arm around me reassuringly.

Emily started to lead me away from where the group stood by Jake's car to the fire keeping an arm around me I looked over my shoulder and noticed Quil walk out of the forest he's eyes automatically flying to where I was walking away with Emily and he looked as if he was about to follow before Sam stood in front of he's line of vision.

"Bella, this is Kim by the way, Jarrod's imprint" Emily said gesturing to Kim who looked like a lot of the other girls on the reservation straight black long hair with wide eyes and perfectly straight teeth and perfect curved lips I could see why Jarrod loved her.

"Finally I get to meet the famous Bella Swan" Kim said giving me a brief hug in greeting

"It's nice to meet you" I said and I could feel myself blushing.

"And you know Sue" Emily said gesturing to Sue and I could remember her from the days she baby sat me while Charlie was out fishing,

"Bella, sweet heart it's great to see you again" Sue said and pulled me in for a hug as well and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek

"It's great to see you as well Sue it feels like forever" I said and sat on a log next to Emily and stared into the fire along with Sue and Kim,

"Bella, this isn't an easy conversation to have especially not with you, I know that you have Edward to think about but for now could you maybe try to keep an open mind?" Emily asked, I nodded

"Okay well, how about we start with what you know about Imprinting?" Sue said

"Well, I only know what Jake's told me. How finding your imprint puts you with your perfect match, the wolf would be anything for their imprint, a friend, a brother or a lover" I said blushing at the last part "He- he told me about you and Sam" I said Emily nodded -a small smile playing at her lip "But Emily how am I even Quil's imprint I mean I have Edward and I'm not even Native" I said Emily looked thoughtful

"Bella, how do they phase into giant werewolves? Imprinting's magic just like they are, and Jacob's right imprint pairs you with your exact match, Quil is exactly perfect for you in every single way. Even without the imprint Quil thought you were pretty he and Embry used to fight over you all the time" Emily said smiling at the memory.

"Bella, you can fight the Imprint but you'll only hurt him if you do ,and more then that you'll hurt yourself if you're anything like Jared and I, you can feel him can't you?" Kim asked and I thought back to when Quil looked at me that tug in my chest that feeling of Quil the spark that drew me to him, I nodded to let Kim know I understood.

"Bella, that's you responding to the imprint. Yes Quil could be your friend and nothing else but it'd hurt him to be only that, and I think if you look inside yourself right now you'll see that it'd hurt you as well" Emily said rubbing my back sympathetically,

"and Edward? I love him I just can't walk away from that because Quil's my soul mate" I said

"If Edward truly loves you Isabella he'd see how lucky you are to have Quil, he's a mind reader he'll see it himself what Quil feels." Sue said

"But that's not fair for Edward" I said and then pushed it aside I would think of Edward and I later, "What else do I need to know, about- about the imprint?" I asked quickly before someone could respond about the Edward comment all the girls gave me concerned looks.

"Well, You should also be able to feel Quil's emotions when he's a wolf not very clearly but enough to know if he's hurt or in pain, and you'll be err more easily aroused" Emily said blushing and looking at the ground I blushed as well and swallowed hard "that's Quil effecting your emotions, you see werewolves are very impulsive creatures and some of that will rub off on you" Emily said I nodded.

"And you most likely already smell like Quil, you'll take some of he's scent of your own it's a way for the wolves to protect their mates, as the mates will smell unpleasant to vampires- which I suppose doesn't really help your situation, Sorry." Kim said "Also Quil will know where you are just like you can feel him, he can feel you more intensely and will be able to find you easily if you're ever in danger,"

"Wow there's a lot more to imprinting than just soul mates" I said and they all nodded

"Bella maybe you should stay here in La Push tonight?" Sue suggested "Quil's already anxious as is. It might be for the best you're close by" Sue said I was hesitant Edward wouldn't like it and this was going to be hard enough as it was but as I glanced back at Sue I couldn't tell her no. I nodded

"Yeah okay, I'll call Edward" I said and stood up and walked away from the group and started to panic _What did I tell him? What lie was great enough that Edward wouldn't come to La Push to get me, Did I even want to be here? _I was half way through a full blown meltdown when I noticed Jacob coming out the forest and walking up to me and pulled me into a bone breaking hug, I hugged him back just as fiercely

"What you doing over here Bells?" Jake asked "They didn't upset you did they?"

"the whole things a little upsetting Jake" I said wiping away the few tears that had escaped

"Everything's going to be alright Bells, you'll see" Jake said

"How do you know?" I asked

"Because I can see into Quil's head and he's not going anywhere" Jake said

"I'm going to call Edward and convince him to let me stay in La Push tonight" I said Jake nodded,

"You can stay with me" Jacob said with a note of finality in his voice

"Thanks, but what I'm going to tell Edward to convince him to let me stay is a whole other problem" I explained to Jacob

"easy just tell him that my Dad's sick and you want to stay and help me take care of him" Jacob said

"You came up with that lie far too easily" I joked to Jacob he shrugged, "But surprisingly that might actually work" I said with a laugh Jacob grinned and nudged me with he's hip.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Edwards number

"_Bella?"_ He answered at first ring

"Edward Hey, " I said

"_Are you ready to be picked up?" _

"Not exactly, I was actually hoping I could stay the night?" I asked my voice going up at the end

"_Bella. I really don't think that's a good idea-" Edward started saying_

"Edward please, It's Billy he's not feeling well and I really want to stay with Jake and help him take care of Billy- Please Edward, Billy helped me when I wasn't exactly sane myself" I said hoping to guilt him into letting me stay.

"_Making me feel guilty so you can get your way isn't necessary Isabella, I'm coming to get you now!" Edward said he's voice taking on a cold tone like it did when he was treating me like a child_

"No, Edward I'm staying here, I'm perfectly safe with the wolves, I'll call you tomorrow"

"_Bella! You are not staying" Edward said into the phone raising he's voice and I felt my own temper raise with every word_

"Edward I'm not a child and you don't own me I'm staying at Jake's! You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled back into my phone and the flipped my phone shut and shoved it back into the pocket of my jacket.

"That went well" Jacob said and pulled me in for another hug resting he's head atop of mine

"Don't suppose you have a handbook on what to tell your vampire boyfriend when a teenage werewolf imprints on you" I asked Jacob just laughed

"Sorry no."

**Author's Note**

**Sorry there wasn't much Bella/Quil in this chapter I just had to get the boring stuff out of the way!**

**Plenty of Bella/Quil coming your way next!**


	3. The Legends

**Chapter Three  
The Legends.**

"Bella?" I heard he's voice, how one voice could make my heart skip a beat and a million butterflies flutter in my stomach was beyond me. I turned and looked a Quil and lost my breath he was beautiful in this moonlight and though I had seen him only 15 minutes ago he still took my breath away, "Did you maybe want to take a walk with me?" he asked, I nodded not really trusting myself to speak I followed slightly behind Quil as he walked us back down the path that Jacob and I had driven down to get to the meeting place.

"So I guess, this is a little weird for you huh?" Quil said,

"A little" I admitted with a chocked laugh

"Yeah me too, I mean I was excited to see you tonight but I thought it was just because you're really cute and I hadn't seen you in so long you know?" Quil said rambling a bit,

"You think I'm cute?" I asked teasingly with a blush on my face

"I think you're they most beautiful thing in this world Bella." Quil said and I blushed even deeper and stared at the ground "Look Bella, I know this is all pretty confusing for you, hell it's confusing for me as well, and I know that you have a boyfriend. But Bella I'm prepared to be whatever you need me to be I'm okay with just being your friend right now if that's what you need." Quil said

"Thanks Quil" I said then I put a hand on he's arm to stop us from walking and a large spark surged through my body and it was like nothing else I had ever felt.

"Whoa" I said

"Yeah" Quil replied and I pulled him into a hug anyway the touch of Quil's skin against mine though it was so new it felt so familiar, in Quil's arms it felt like home.

Quil and I made our way back to where the others were sitting I sat down on a log beside Jacob and Quil sat on my other side the conversation was tense for the first two moments as the rest of them observed Quil and I, but after a while we all relaxed and Jacob, Quil, Embry and I fell into effortless conversation like the old days, but I couldn't fully relax and focus on what was going on because every time I looked at Quil I wanted to touch him and feel the spark between us, After only one touch Quil had me addicted.

I was beginning to doze off by the warmth of the fire when Jacob nudged me,

"Try to stay awake Bells, You'll miss the best part" Jacob whispered and Quil let out a low growl in he's chest I guess because Jacob was keeping me awake I smiled at Quil letting him know it was okay he smiled back.  
(An excerpt from Eclipses- Chapter 11)

_It was almost as if Jacob's soft whisper was the introduction. The atmosphere changed abruptly around  
the low-burning fire. Paul and Embry sat up straighter. Jared nudged Kim and then pulled her gently  
upright.  
Emily produced a spiral-bound notebook and a pen, looking exactly like a student set for an important  
lecture. Sam twisted just slightly beside her — so that he was facing the same direction as _

_Old Quil, who  
was on his other side — and suddenly I realized that the elders of the council here were not three, but  
four in number.  
Leah Clearwater, her face still a beautiful and emotionless mask, closed her eyes — not like she was  
tired, but as if to help her concentration. Her brother leaned in toward the elders eagerly.  
The fire crackled, sending another explosion of sparks glittering up against the night.  
Billy cleared his throat, and, with no more introduction than his son's whisper, began telling the story in  
his rich, deep voice. The words poured out with precision, as if he knew them by heart, but also with  
feeling and a subtle rhythm. Like poetry performed by its author.  
"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said. "And we are  
still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't  
always the magic of shape-shifting — that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."  
Never before had I recognized the ring of majesty that was in Billy Black's voice, though I realized now that this authority had always been there.  
Emily's pen sprinted across the sheets of paper as she tried to keep up with him.  
"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.  
"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. Wedo not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic todefend our land.  
"He and all his warriors left the ship — not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.  
"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.  
"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered,  
calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.  
"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.  
"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.  
"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."  
A low hiss ran around the fire. I was too slow to see where it came from. Billy ignored it and went on with the legend.  
"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors — a powerful man, but a grasping man,too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.  
"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.  
"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.  
"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.  
"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.  
"Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape — he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands.  
"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind.  
"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began —  
Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell hisstory. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden — seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never  
requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on — something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.  
"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.  
"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed — never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuckin this torturous nothingness forever.  
"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty  
consciousness.  
"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.  
"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.  
"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.  
"As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf — the animal waited tamely for his return — to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.  
"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.  
"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.  
"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.  
"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.  
"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and — before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa — transformed into a man.  
"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.  
"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.  
"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.  
"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside."  
"So that's why Sam is all black," Quil muttered under his breath, grinning at me. "Black heart, black fur."  
I was so involved in the story, it was a shock to come back to the present, to the circle around the dying fire. With another shock, I realized that the circle was made up of Taha Aki's great — to however many degrees — grandsons.  
The fire threw a volley of sparks into the sky, and they shivered and danced, making shapes that were almost decipherable.  
"And your chocolate fur reflects what?" Sam whispered back to Quil. "Howsweet you are?"  
Billy ignored their jibes. "Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged.  
Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did.  
"That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of_the story. . . ."

I woke up on Jacob's couch, with Quil standing in front of me clearly having just carried me in and placed me on the couch.

"Quil?" I asked

"Bella, Hey sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Quil said

"It's okay, What happened?" I asked

"You fell asleep" Quil said "I didn't want to wake you so I just carried you here" Quil said

"You carried me all the way from the bonfire?" I asked feeling a blush creeping into my cheeks Quil nodded

"It's actually not that far from here, just through the woods behind the house" Quil said

"Thanks, I guess I was more exhausted than I thought"

"It's okay, Jake should be home soon" Quil said turning to leave and it may have been my drowsiness from recently waking up or the imprint but I felt anxious at the thought of Quil leaving

"Quil wait," He stopped and turned back around "Do you, Did you want to stay?" I asked and I could feel my cheeks burn Quil smiled at me

"Do you want me to stay?" Quil asked I chewed on my lip in thought _did I want Quil to stay? _I couldn't trust my words so I just nodded "Then I'll stay" Quil said and sat beside me on the couch pulling a blanket off the end and tossing it over me as he did warming me up before I had even realised I was slightly shivering

"Thanks,"

"S'okay,"

"Quil can I ask you a question?" I ask snuggling into the couch

"Anything"

"What's your favourite thing about being a wolf?" I asked generally curious after hearing Billy's stories tonight, Quil grinned at the question

"If you had asked me yesterday, I would have said the muscles and the height it helps with the girls and all" Quil said grinning and I thought I'd be sick at thought of Quil looking at other girls _WHAT ARE YOU THINKING BELLA? YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! _I thought to myself "And the speed I love how fast we can run" Quil finished

"And right now?" I asked pushing down my feelings of jealousy

"Well you I suppose, The imprint. That's my favourite thing about being a wolf" Quil said and I blushed all over again and my heart did a little dance knowing Quil cared and that I was he's favourite thing,

"Can I ask you something?" Quil asked blushing and looking at the floor

"Sure"

"Can I touch you?" Quil asked and for a second I just stared at him, _did Quil feel and need that spark as much as I did _"Never mind it was a stupid question" Quil said before I could answer

"No! It's fine Quil" I said and I moved closer on the couch and let my side touch he's I pulled my jacket off so I was only in a T-shirt and our arms were touching and there it was, the spark it sent a current throughout my body and I relaxed so completely into Quil's touch that I found myself snuggled into he's side my head on he's shoulder and my hand holding he's and I drifted off to sleep with Quil Atera on my mind.


	4. Let Me?

**Chapter Four  
'The Fog'  
**

I woke to my phone buzzing, I groaned and opened my eyes and jolted in panic when I realised that I wasn't in my room but still on Jacob's couch asleep on Quil's shoulder Quil had he's head rested against the back of the couch and was fast asleep in a position that did not look comfortable I gently climbed off the couch as my phone began to buzz again and looked around for my jumper but settled for Quil's hoodie which was on the floor by he's feet I pulled it over my head, I could hear Jacob's snores coming from down the hall so as I walked out the front door I was sure to close it gently behind me I flipped my phone open to see fifteen missed calls from Edward, the fog outside was thick probably having rolled in off the ocean and I sat on Jacobs front steps and hit the speed dial for Edwards phone.

"_BELLA!" Edward answered on first ring _

"Edward." I said still mad from last night

"_Bella, I'm so glad you're safe you had me worried when you weren't answering I thought you may have been in trouble" Edward said he's voice frantic_

"I'm fine Edward I was asleep" I said

"_I'm coming to get you, have Jacob drop you at the treaty in ten minutes I'll be waiting" Edward said speaking down to me again _

"No Edward! Jacob's still asleep and I was actually planning in hanging around La Push today" I said I hadn't actually been planning to but I wanted to spend more time with Jake and Quil and Edward was irritating me ,

"Isabella, you need to come home or I will break the treaty to come and get you" Edward said

"Edward YOU DON'T OWN ME !" I shouted into the phone, I must have been loud because the front door swung open and Quil stepped out rubbing he's eyes

"Is everything okay Bella? Quil asked looking angry and I guessed he had heard some of what Edward had said

"Everything's okay Quil, I'm alright" I said giving him a watery smile as I could feel the tears stinging at my eyes

"BELLA? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME " I could hear Edward shouting into the phone I flinched away from he's anger, Quil's brow furrowed and he held out he's hand for the phone I handed it over to him

"Yeah hello Leech? This is Quil Atera, listen here you will never speak to her like that again or I'll rip you limb from limb and burn the pieces. Now Bella is going to stay in La Push as long as she pleases and I'm going to be here to take care of her till she sends me away" Quil said looking deep into my eye's letting me know he meant what he said "And I will take her home whenever she's ready, DON'T CALL AGAIN unless she calls you" Quil said and flipped my phone shut hanging up on Edward "I'm sorry Bells if I was out of line but I couldn't stand to hear him talk to you like that" Quil said I nodded my head and felt a tear roll down my cheek followed by a sob Quil pulled me to him and held me close in a hug our bond soothed me and the spark ran through me at the same time .

"Come on Bell's let's wake Jake and we can all go over to Emily's and Sam's for breakfast" Quil said rubbing my arm and leading me back inside

"How'd you know I was out here anyways, I didn't think I was that loud?" I said with a chocked laugh feeling ridiculous for crying

"Imprint remember, I could feel that you were upset " Quil said I nodded understandingly

"And Quil? Thanks, for standing up for me and everything" I said before we walked towards Jacobs room

"Always Bella, If I had it my way no one would ever hurt you again" Quil said before giving me the classic Quil grin and moving past me into the kitchen I watched as he filled a glass of water and then walked back past me to Jacob's room

"Watch this" He winked at me then crept to the side of Jacob's and tipped the entire glass of water onto Jacobs head, Jacob woke with a start and then leaped to he's feet tackling Quil to the ground Jacob held Quil down and punched him in the mouth my breath caught in my throat at the thought of Quil getting hurt, Quil pushed Jacob off him and started shaking as if he'd phase

I went to intervene when Embry suddenly appeared at my side having come through the front door

"Bella, you need to get out before he phases" Embry said gently pushing me away

"No, let me help" I said and pushed passed Embry

"Bella, get away" Jacob said I ignored him I grabbed Quil by the arm and he's shaking stopped immediately Quil sat on the edge of the bed breathing heavily I sat beside him and wrapped my arm around him

"It's okay Quil" I said rubbing he's shoulder to help soothe him

"I could have hurt you" Quil said

"but you didn't, you're okay Quil" I said

"Quil how did you stop the phase then?" Embry asked curiously as Jacob just looked like he was in shock

"Yeah man, I thought you were almost about to change" Jake said

"I don't know, Bella touched me and that was all I could think of" Quil said

"Is it the imprint?" I asked Jacob and Embry confused

"Most likely, I don't know we should go ask Emily and Sam" Jacob said

"Yeah that's why we were waking you up, so we could head over there for breakfast" Quil said throwing Jacob a grin and clearly they were over their fight

"Get yourself cleaned up moron then we'll go" Jacob said and he and Embry left the room,

"Wow, Jacob got you good" I said standing up and taking Quil's face between my hands and inspected he's split lip "Does it hurt?" I asked

"eh, don't worry about it the cut will be gone in a few minutes I'll just go wash the blood off Sam will not be happy if he finds out we've been fighting again" Quil said and an awkward moment passed where Quil looked into my eyes and for a split second I hoped that he would kiss me.

"Ahm anyway, let me help" I said then I walked out of Jacobs room and into the bathroom I wet a clean wash cloth and brought it back to Quil

"Thanks" Quil said reaching for it

"let me?" I asked, Quil looked conflicted but nodded anyway, I stepped closer to him so close I could feel he's breath on my face and for the first time I noticed that Quil smelled like the ocean as he's breath fanned out across my face. I dabbed at he's lip and then ran the cloth across he's bare chest where the blood had dripped down onto, for the first time the sight of blood didn't make me nauseous Quil's breathing stopped when reached the base of he's throat and as our eye's met again I thought for sure I die right there from the look of want in Quil's eyes. Quil cleared he's throat

"I- erm I think you got it all Bella" Quil said struggling to find words I nodded and quickly turned and walked out of the room dropping the cloth in the laundry as I went.

"Ready to go Bells?" Jacob asked as I walked back out of the wash room I nodded and followed Jake out of the house and climbed into the rabbit and watched as Quil followed Embry into the woods

"Where are they going?" I asked confused as to why they weren't coming with us

"Embry has patrol, and Quil wouldn't be able to fit in here with us so he's going to run and meet us there" Jake said

"Right, hey the fogs cleared up?" I said looking out the window of the car as Jacob pulled out into the street

"Yeah, it doesn't stick around to long once the sun comes up" Jake said smiling at me like I was having a 'blond moment'.

**Author's Note  
****There we are guys another chapter!  
Did anyone else catch the analogy about Edward being the fog and Quil being the Sun?  
No?  
That's alright it probably wasn't a very good one anyway !  
Please please please review! **

**X Jamie **


	5. Breakfast At the Uley's

**Chapter Five  
Breakfast at the Uleys.**

**Quil's POV**

I stopped at the edge of the woods by Sam and Emily's and phased back I could hear Jacob's Rabbit out on the road and guessed they still be another five minutes, I pulled my shorts on and walked out of the woods towards the house, Sam was standing on the back porch waiting for me

"Hey" I said joining him on the porch

"I spoke to Embry" Sam said

"That was fast" I said

"Yeah, Quil do you understand how much danger you place her in?" Sam said and I felt guilt and nodded

"It was stupid I was perfectly in control, Jacob just caught me off guard that's all" I said

"Quil, you're still a young wolf and you're still learning to control the shift. Now I don't want to ban you from seeing Bella-" Sam said trailing off and raising he's eyebrows in suggestion

"No! Sam you can't!" I said panicking I couldn't not see Bella

"I don't want to have to do that Quil, but one more incident like today when you can hurt her or anyone else because you're not in control there will be consequences" Sam said using he's Alpha tone

"It won't happen again, I promise Sam" I said

"Good, Now Embry mentioned something about Bella 'stoping you from phasing' " Sam said quoting Embry

"Yeah, Bella touched me when I felt the change starting to happen and then it's like the bond just kept me grounded and then I could focus, clear my thoughts and stop the phase. It was nothing else I had ever felt" I said looking for Sam for answers, he looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again

"I guess it's just one of the traits of your imprint," Sam said I gave him a confused look, Sam sighed

"Well every imprint is different Emily can feel it when I phase though, Kim feels Jared's Emotions more strongly I guess that you and Bella have a stronger physical bond" Sam explained I nodded and blushed a little,

"Yeah okay, thanks Sam" I said

"Come on, let's go inside Jacob and Bella are here" Sam said and turned and walked inside. Bella was standing in the kitchen with Emily when we walked in as soon as I stepped inside the door she turned to look at me and smiled my heart felt like it missed a beat I smiled back and went and sat at the table with Jacob and Sam who started talking about the latest patrol, I was distracted however by Emily and Bella's conversation

"So, Bella is that Quil's hoodie?" Emily teased with a giggle I looked up and watched as Bella blushed and looked at the floor with a small smile on her lips

"Shut up Emily, I couldn't find my own this morning okay?" Bella said nudging Emily playfully Emily just burst out laughing

"Oh Bella, you can keep fighting the imprint however long you want but I saw it just now, You feel something for him don't you?" Emily said in a low whisper and I had to listen extra hard to catch her words

"I don't know what I fell Emily, but there is something there I will admit" Bella said looking at the floor and blushing again. I could only imagine what my face looked like I imagine I was grinning like an idiot

"What are grinning at?" Jared asked walking into the house Kim gave us a shy smile than walked into the kitchen to join Bella and Emily

"Nothing," I said quickly blushing at being caught,

"right, anyways how's it going with Bella?" Jared grinned at me getting straight to the point but keeping he's voice low so only the wolves at the table could hear " I mean you stayed with her last night at Jake's right" Jared said

"Man, it's not like that alright! She has a boyfriend" I said kicking at him under the table but he moved before my foot could reach him

"Whatever you say kid," Jared said with a chocked laugh, I didn't have the chance to respond and the girls walked in with trays of food and placed them on the table, the rest of them leaned forward and started to dig in I looked over at Bella who just look shocked at how much food they piled on their plates,

"What did you want Bells I'll grab it for you" I said as Bella couldn't seem to get close enough to reach anything

"Ahm a muffin I guess?" Bella said and I watched as Jared grabbed the last muffin off the table I quickly snatched it out of he's hands and passed it to her she smiled and gave a small laugh

"Hey that was mine!" Jared said glaring at me I just let out a low growl in my chest in warning, If my imprint wanted something she'd have it. Jared held he's hands up in surrender

"Okay, Okay I get it" Jared said Bella looked around for a place to sit and all the seats were empty

"Here take mine," I said getting up and leaving my chair empty

"No, Quil I couldn't" Bella said blushing

"No, really it's fine sit" I said

"Or you could just sit on he's lap" Emily said in a teasing tone, I looked back at Bella who blushed again, I just shrugged letting her know it'd be okay she nodded shyly and then, I was grinning like an idiot all over again. I sat back down and Bella perched on the end of my knee I put my arm around her waist and pulled her back further letting her know it was okay she just looked shyly over her shoulder at me and shifted so that she was side on legs slung over mine and looked more comfortable,

"Thanks" She said and started nibbling at her muffin I just grinned at her and grabbed myself a 6 pieces of French toast and some bacon off the table in front of me it wasn't easy but it was worth it, having Bella this close was better than all the food in the world "You're sure I'm not too heavy?" Bella asked and I laughed at that

"It's fine Bella you're as light as a feather, if I couldn't see you I wouldn't know you were sitting on my lap" I said she blushed again and smiled

"And sorry about taking your hoodie as well" Bella said

"That's okay, it looks way better on you" I said and the truth was I loved seeing her in my jumper

"It's really comfortable I might have to keep it" Bella said jokingly

"You can if you like, it's kinda unnecessary for me anyway, I just wear it for looks I don't ever get cold anyway. Besides I like seeing you wear it" I said and Bella once again blush, I loved that blush it was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

After breakfast I knew I had to leave for patrol in an hour, Bella was in the kitchen washing up when I went in to let her know

"Hey bells?" I said getting her attention

"Yeah?" She said

"I ah, have to take off soon for patrol" I said and her face dropped in disappointment and I hated that I was the one responsible

"Oh okay," she said

"But I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place later?" I asked remembering that my mum was having Billy and Jake over for Dinner along with Sue, Seth and Leah and of course my Grandpa Quil snr. "My mum's having people over for dinner, and I'm sure Charlie could come as well my mum hasn't seen him in a while" I said and Bella's face lit up in happiness and I was starting to wonder if it really was that important that she had a boyfriend after all as she seemed pretty dam happy considering she was fighting with him

"Of course I'll come! And Charlie too" Bella said

"Oh okay, did you want me to take you home now or?" I asked smiling back I was glad she wanted to come

"Ahm yeah sure just let me say goodbye" Bella said and walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge where Jacob, Sam, Jared and Kim were

"You know she's turned you into a big softy right?" Emily said when Bella walked out

"Me? Quil Atera? Never." I said and winked at her before following Bella out into the lounge.

I borrowed Jake's Rabbit to drive Bella home the whole way to Forks we talked about nothing and anything I told her about how my Mom had got me onto doing online courses to finish school as being a wolf was fairly time consuming and school was on the bottom of my list of things to do, it was cool my mum was one of the few people who knew about us. My Mom had guessed of course, she knew the legends well considering her father- in-law was on the council and she noticed the signs of my change I think before even he did though I think it all frightened her a bit she didn't like to talk about my 'condition' very much. Bella told me about her mum how she was crazy and erratic and about how she wished Charlie had let her do an online course so she didn't have to go to Forks high, and she mentioned how she was graduating in a few weeks and until then only had a few finals. Before we arrived at Bella's I could smell the burning stench of her vampire,

"ah, Bella you're ahm boyfriends here?" I said

"Edward?" she asked looking confused as she looked out the window trying to spot him

"I think he might be in side" I said then she looked a little scared "Is he going to be angry?" I asked trying to keep my anger in check if I had Bella she would never have to be scared of anything and she would never, ever have to fear me

"most likely, and Charlie's not home so he doesn't exactly have to reign in he's anger" Bella said looking at her feet and playing with her hands as I pulled up out front

"You want me to come in?" I asked even though I wasn't going anywhere until the vampire left I didn't trust him and not because he was a vampire, purely because he was another male around my imprint though the fact that he was a vampire made me even more on edge,

"I can't ask that of you Quil you've already done so much and I've only been your imprint for like 12 hours" she said blushing

"Bella, I don't think you understand exactly what an imprint is. I would do anything for you, you just have to tell me what. Don't be afraid of asking too much it makes me happy to see you happy" I said and Bella just blushed again

"I'm sorry, it's just I've never had this kind of connection to someone else before Quil, I've never had someone who's willing to be there for me no matter what. My mum was a fluke she was never really there always off on one adventure or another and Charlie he's there but not for the tough things he doesn't really do emotions" Bella said blushing again "And I have Jake and er Edward I guess but they've always got their best interest in mind you know? It's not the same" She said and it made me sad to realise that I was the best she had and that wasn't saying much I didn't deserve someone like Bella but at least I was trying to be worthy of her time the rest of them didn't even realise what they have, I reached across the console and took her hand squeezing it

"Of course it's not the same Bella, there's a reason we only imprint once. It's because there is only one perfect match for us out there and thankfully I found you, and there will never be another person who can even begin to measure up to what I feel for you, Just like you'll never find anyone who is an exact perfect fit as I am for you." I said, A few tears leaked out the corner of Bella's eyes and at first I thought they were sad but through the bond I felt pure happiness and something else something that was foreign to both of us, I felt hope.


	6. These Things Will Change

_**Chapter Six  
These Things Will Change  
**_

"_Of course it's not the same Bella, there's a reason we only imprint once. It's because there is only one perfect match for us out there and thankfully I found you, and there will never be another person who can even begin to measure up to what I feel for you, Just like you'll never find anyone who is an exact perfect fit as I am for you." I said, A few tears leaked out the corner of Bella's eyes and at first I thought they were sad but through the bond I felt pure happiness and something else something that was foreign to both of us, I felt hope. _

**Bella's POV  
**Quil wiped the tears off my face with he's thumb I leaned my head into he's hand enjoying Quil's warmth he leaned into me and our eyes locked and I tilted my head in and our nose's brushed my eye's were slowly beginning to close with anticipation of a kiss, when a loud bang on the hood of the car made us both pull away in fright and when I looked at the front windshield and Edward stood at the hood of the car fuming mad,

"What the hell is this?" He yelled

"Bella, stay in the car let me talk to him" Quil said and squeezed my shoulder before climbing out of the car, I just nodded too afraid to speak it was like I was seeing Edward for the first time; as the monster he truly was.  
I watched as Quil stood in front of Edward neither of them speaking, _Quil must be speaking to Edward through he's thoughts. _I thought to myself as I watched as Edward's expression turned from angry to thoughtful to outrage,

"YOU IMPRINTED!" Edward seethed so loudly I could hear it through the car windows and I noticed Quil's hands start to shake

"We didn't have a choice, it just happens" Quil said

"SHE IS MINE! YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER" Edward yelled and I felt myself begin to shake in fear as I watched Edward bare he's teeth prepared to fight Quil

"YOU HAVE NO SAY!" Quil yelled back, then Edward turned on me I climbed over the centre console to the driver's seat getting out Quil's door so I could hide behind him Quil reached he's hand behind he's back for me to hold

"Is this what you want Isabella, a DOG over me?" Edward snarled I trembled again and leaned closer into Quil "WELL?" He shouted when I wouldn't answer.

"Yes," I said weekly but I know he heard

"Fine have it your way! But you will regret this" Edward seethed at me again and I felt a gust of wind I peeked around Quil and seen he was gone. Quil turned around and pulled me to him not letting me go.

"I was so scared" I mumbled into he's bare chest,

"Shh, it's okay Bella I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Ever. Okay?" Quil said stroking my hair "Come on let's go inside" Quil said and led me towards the front door, I leaned down and picked up the key from under the mat letting us both in catching a glimpse of myself in the hall mirror as I did, I looked aweful my clothes were rumbled from being slept in and my hair was frizzy and stunk of smoke from the bonfire,

"Quil?" I asked as he stood there waiting for direction

"yeah?"

"Do you mind waiting, while I have a shower? I don't really want to be here alone" I asked hopefully

"I'm not going anywhere Bell's, I'll call Sam and let him know what happened and get someone to cover my patrol" Quil said

"Thanks, phones in the kitchen make yourself at home" I said and climbed the stairs to my bedroom I grabbed a pair of fresh jeans, a long sleeved black top and some clean underwear and headed for the bathroom I hung Quil's Jumper on the back of the door and showered as fast as I could so I could get back to him I washed my hair and gave myself a good scrub down trying to get the smell of smoke from the bonfire off my skin and out of my hair. After my shower I quickly dried my hair and pulled it up into a messy bun and dressed quickly giving myself a new bruise on my knee as I did so in my haste. As I walked back down stairs I could hear the TV going and guessed Quil had found he's way to the remote I pulled he's hoodie back over my head, it was to warm and comfy to abandon and it smelt like Quil which was nice.

"That was quick" Quil said smiling at me "My mum takes like three hours in the shower I thought I'd be here for the rest of the day" Quil joked and winked at me I laughed, and sat next to him on the loveseat.

"Did you sort things out with Sam?" I asked

"Yeah he suggested that I bring you back to the reservation if you didn't feel safe here and Jake said you could stay at their place again tonight, buuut I was thinking if you didn't mind we could hang out here till dinner tonight because if we go back to the Res now Sam will make me run patrol and I wouldn't get to hang out with you today" Quil explained looking shyly at me "Or, if you didn't want to hang out I could get Jake to come stay with you" Quil said looking shyly at the floor

"It sounds like a great idea" I said smiling warmly at him

"The Jacob part or the spending the day with me part?" Quil asked

"The spending the day with you part idiot" I said laughing and moving closer so that I could feel him by my side the spark ran through me and I smiled at its comfort and familiarity.

Quil and I eventually agreed on one of the few movies Charlie and I owned and eventually settled on James Cameron's AVATAR which had just the right mix of Romance for me and Action for Quil I snuggled into he's side as the movie started curling my legs up beside me on the couch and looked up at Quil to see if he'd protest he just smiled and held my hand.  
I should have felt upset over fighting and breaking up with Edward after all I did fall apart when he left but right now all I could think of was Quil. I couldn't find it in me to even think about Edward as my boyfriend anymore, there wasn't room for anyone else but Quil in my thoughts and the pain I felt when Edward and I fought wasn't even present all I felt was happiness and comfort in that Quil was by my side right now and I was okay with that.

Half way through the movie I was bored and thought I should make something to bring to dinner tonight and then realised I should probably feed Quil

"Are you hungry?" I asked he looked at me like I was having a 'blonde moment'

"I'm a six foot seven werewolf." Quil said as explanation with a grin on he's face I laughed and swatted him on the arm

"I'll be right back" I said and climbed off the couch going into the kitchen

"Sure, sure" Quil replied

"I cut Quil a quarter of a family lasagne Charlie and I had eaten for dinner a couple of nights ago that I was planning on freezing for another time Quil's piece was probably enough to feed 4 average people so I figured it was enough I added some salad to the side and a couple of slices of bread I nuked both he's and my much much smaller pieces in the microwave and the grabbed to soda's out of the fridge somehow I managed to balance both plates and the cutlery on my hands while I carried them back out to the lounge

"Wow smells' great Bell's did you make this?" He asked

"Mhmm," I said handing him he's plate then putting mine on the coffee table whilst I went back and grabbed the soda's from the bench "You're amazing you know that Bella" Quil said as he took a huge bite of he's lasagne,

"Well, I try" I joked back as I started eating my own meal cross legged on the couch "Should I bring something to dinner tonight?" I asked Quil

"No, it's fine I spoke to Mum before we left Sam and Emily's she said she's got enough food to feed and army well four werewolves anyway" Quil said with a chocked laugh at he's own joke

"Four werewolves?" I asked was the whole back coming to dinner

"Yeah Me, Jake, Seth and Leah" Quil said still shovelling food into he's mouth

"SETH AND LEAH ARE WOLVES?" I almost shouted in surprise Quil laughed

"Yeah, just after Harry died they both phased it was a shock to us as you can imagine we didn't even know girls could phase" Quil explained

"Wow, poor Leah stuck in Sam's head all the time not to mention the rest of you boys" I said feeling bad for her I couldn't image what it would feel like to be betrayed by the person I love and then have to see them and be inside their heads all the time

"Yeah it sucks. Though she doesn't keep her thoughts quiet about how she feels about Sam it gets a little awkward you know?" Quil explained as he finished eating.

"I can imagine" I Said

"So it's just you and your Mom at home?" I asked realising I didn't know very much about Quil

"Yeah and my Grandpa Quil, my Dad died when I was three" Quil explained

"oh I'm sorry" I said I couldn't imagine losing Charlie

"S'okay I didn't really know him, I was too young, It's easy as well I know that Embry's relationship with he's Mom changed when he first phased because she didn't know what was going on but I'm really lucky that my Mom guessed what I was and it was easy after that she's flexible about my patrol and whatever else" Quil said

"Does she know about me?" I asked shyly

"Not yet, I was going to tell her tonight at dinner, if that's okay? " Quil asked

"Of course" I said

"She's been waiting for me to imprint for a while she'll be thrilled that its you" Quil explained "Your Dad and my Dad were good friends so when my dad passed away Charlie used to help out my mum sometimes" Quil said

"I didn't know that" I said genuinely

"Yeah, anyway she's been wanting to meet you for a while now I think I used to talk about you a lot when we used to hang out in Jake's garage" Quil said blushing

"Well I can't wait to meet her as well" I said smiling at him and putting my now empty plate back onto the coffee table and curling back into Quil's side and I slipped my hand inside he's and hoping he wouldn't reject me Quil just squeezed my hand in answer and then pushed play on the movie.

As the movie came to an end it was around 3:30pm and I knew Charlie would be home any minute I took the plate to the kitchen and Quil followed

"My dad will be home soon," I said to Quil letting the sink fill up, "It'd probably be best not to mention the whole Edward thing" I explained Quil just nodded and wrapped he's arms around me from behind _This was new _I thought and I felt a shiver go through me as the spark shot through my spine as my lower back which had become exposed touched Quils bare skin of he's stomach, Quil's breathing stopped and I knew he felt it as well I stepped out of Quil's embrace and tugged he's hoodie off and passed it back to him "Here I don't think Charlie will take well to a half-naked native boy in my kitchen" I said with a laugh _and if you don't put this on I might jump you _I added to myself

"I'm pretty sure you just can't keep your hands off me Miss Swan and need me to hide my delicatble body" Quil laughed

"You know me to well!" I joked back and we both laughed as Quil pulled the hoodie over he's head. I started washing the dishes and Quil dried when I heard the front door swing open

"Bella? Jacob?" Charlie called

"In here Dad!" I called back from the kitchen and Charlie came in and stopped dead in he's tracks when he noticed it wasn't Jacob waiting

"Oh sorry I seen the rabbit and just assumed" Charlie said

"That's alright Charlie" Quil said grinning at him and it was clear Charlie was confused then he's expression cleared and a look of shock came over he's face

"Quil Atera?" Charlie asked

"Yes Sir" Quil said

" Wow, you really err- filled out Kid, hell I only seen you six or seven weeks ago at the Black's" Charlie said coming over and shaking Quil's hand

"Yeah, I had a growth spurt" Quil explained

"I'll say! Seems like a lot of you Quileute boys, Embry and Jacob both must be around your size what are they putting in the water down there?" Charlie said

"Just regular old water Chief" Quil said with a grin

"Right, so what brings you over here?" Charlie asked looking suspiciously at me

"We were just hanging out Dad" I said

"Right" Charlie said a little disbelieving

"Anyways, Quil's Mom has invited us over for dinner tonight" I explained

"that's great I haven't seen Joy in a while, how is she anyway?" Charlie asked Quil

"She's fine thanks Charlie she can't wait to meet Bella" Quil said winking at me I blushed and looked anywhere that wasn't at him

"Great what time is Dinner?" Charlie asked

"Five" Quil said

"I better get going then, I'll just shower and change and then we'll go?" Charlie asked

"Sound's good" I said and Charlie walked out of the room and to he's room I turned back to Quil

"I think he likes you" I said grinning

"I think he does as well" Quil said and I swatted him on the arm again for talking himself up.

"Come on, I'll watch you pack" Quil said

"Oh yeah, You sure it's okay I stay at Jake and Billy's again?" I asked

"Yeah, it'll be fine if you not you can just stay at mine" Quil said winking at me as I led him upstairs.

**There we go another Chapter!  
Please Review it'll make the next chapter come faster! **


	7. I love your presence

**Author's Note!  
Here's a brief look at where Charlie's heads at!**

**Charlie's POV  
**What'd would you know Quil Atera and my Bella, now most father's would be upset to find their daughters alone in the house with a teenage boy but I was just glad that it wasn't _Edwin. _After that bastard left he tore my daughter's life to pieces and for a while I was afraid she wouldn't live through it and now he was back and she forgave him and taken him back. I tried grounding her but all it did was drive her to disobey me and still see him anyway, I was however glad that she was hanging out with Jacob again and was thrilled when Billy called last night after the bonfire to say that Bella was staying over it meant that she wasn't with _Edwin _seeing as the Cullen's weren't allowed on the reservation, maybe the Quileute superstition would come in handy after all in keeping Bella away from that boy.  
Maybe Bella and _Edwin _were having problems; I couldn't imagine he'd be okay with Bella spending time with some other boy I wonder if Quil was single? They'd be a perfect match, even though I hoped Jacob had a shot with Bella being that Billy was my closest friend but Quil would be a nice match for her as well, Joy was as sweet as pie and strong willed as well I knew she kept Quil on a short leash so he wouldn't go wild as sometimes boys did without a father figure. Yes, Quil and Bella would make a nice match indeed.

"Bells you kids ready to go?" I called up the stairs

"Yes Dad we're coming down now!" She called back and then I heard her laugh loudly surely at something Quil had said which was a hell of a lot better than hearing her scream when she woke from one of her night terrors. Quil followed Bella down the stairs carrying her pack for her and keeping a hand on her lower back I observed them closely _yep, something is definitely going on!_

"So, I'll follow you than Quil?" I asked leading them outside and locking the door behind us

"Ah, sure or I could follow you, I don't mind" Quil said talking to me but hardly taking he's eyes off Bella,

"Alright then, I'll lead the way" I said and headed for my car I seen Bella out of the corner of my eyes who looked between Quil and I before reluctantly following me to the cruiser "ahh, Bells you can go with Quil if you please I've got some paper work on the passenger seat I'd rather not move" I explained when in fact they were empty folders I was just nudging them in the right direction.

"Oh okay, I'll see you in a second then" Bella said walking back to Quil then walking towards Jake's Rabbit I watched as Quil opened the door for her and Bella being Bella, blushed _Oh Charlie you've picked it again! _I thought to myself with a grin.

**Bella's POV  
**Quil and I drove in comfortable silence. All the way to La Push Quil's hand would brush against my leg when he changed gear sending me our spark whenever he did finally after about the 100th time I moved further over in my seat in fear that my body would actually combust before we reached Quil's. Quil looked away from the road and gave me a curious look,

"Sorry, It's just- it's just when you touch me I get this feeling…." I said trailing off not knowing properly how to express myself

"The spark?" Quil asked surprising me,

"You feel that too?" I asked surprised sitting up straighter

"Of course I do Bella, you're my imprint. It's like a surge, right? like a warmth spreading through your entire body it makes you feel safe and loved?" Quil said smiling at the thought of it

"That's exactly what it's like" I said looking at Quil in awe, "It's so strong, and it well it affects me" I said blushing and staring at the floor; Quil grinned.

"Hey you think you have it bad? I feel it first hand and then I get the aftershocks from your emotions as well" Quil said chuckling

"Sorry" I said grimacing considering I had such strong emotions I couldn't imagine having to bare someone else's as well.

"It's alright Bella really, I like being able to feel you" Quil said and then moved he's hand from where it had been resting on the gear stick to take one of mine in he's, The shock moved through my body and I wanted to moan, Quil just grinned at me and squeezed my hand, _I guess what Emily said about me being more easily aroused was true._

We had reached La Push and Charlie pulled up in front Cream coloured double-story house with a large front porch that had a porch swing at one end, and an huge big tree in the front yard with a tire swing hanging from a lower branch which I guessed was Quil's when he was younger, it was the kind of house that you see in movies,

"Wow, It's really pretty Quil" I said climbing out of the car, Quil came around to my side and looked up at the house,

"Thanks' my parent's built it when they first got married" Quil said and took my hand leading me up to the front door Charlie right behind us

"This place hasn't changed a bit" Charlie said and Quil smiled back

"Yeah Mum's pretty fond of it the way it is" Quil said and opened the front door walking in

"MUM WE'RE HERE" Quil yelled as we walked in and lead me through the house still by the hand Charlie following

"In the Kitchen Quilby!" He's mum called back

"Quilby?" I asked

"Yeah, and no you may not call me that ever!" Quil said winking at me.

In the Kitchen standing stirring a pot on the stove was Joy Atera she was beautiful was the first thought I had, She had shoulder length hair that was tucked behind her ear, and Quil's warm brown eyes and a warm smile

"Well, hello there you must be Bella" Joy said and I was glad she called me Bella not Isabella

"I am it's nice to meet you Mrs. Atera" I said and held out my other hand for her to shake but she ignored it and instead pulled me into a hug I was surprised but then relaxed into it the hug went on for a bit longer than a usual hello hug until Quil tugged on my hand he was still holding

"Come on Mom you're scaring her" Quil said sounding annoyed, Joy just laughed

"Oh hush Quil you just want her to yourself and call me Joy dear " Joy said to Quil and I before she turned to Charlie "Charlie! It's so good to see you again," Joy said giving Charlie a brief hug as well

"It's been to long Joy, I kept meaning to stop by but you know how it goes" Charlie said

"Of course Charlie! Oh well were all hear now" She said smiling "Quil why don't you and Bella set the table and Charlie will you grab the wine out of the fridge for me please?" Joy asked putting us to work

"Sure, sure" Quil said and tugged me through and archway on the other side of the kitchen which lead to a dining room,

"Your mum's nice" I said to Quil he smiled

"She likes you as well, I could tell" Quil said

"I'm glad" I said nudging Quil with my hip

"How about a tour before we set the table?" Quil asked

"Sure" I said and Quil lead me through another archway off the side of the dining room we walked down three small steps into a carpeted den which had big windows and a sliding door on the other side,

"This is the tv room I mostly use it" Quil said it had a plasma mounted on one wall and a small desktop computer in the corner along with two large couches which could easily fit two Quils on them each,

"Wow it's huge" Bella said

"Yeah I've been thinking of getting a pool table" Quil said I just looked at him like he spoke a foreign language which he basically had, Quil just rolled he's eyes "Nevermind" then he lead me through a door which went into a room which was clearly Quil's leant against the wall was a Long surf board, along with a desk with some papers on it a Flat screen TV was resting on its stand and in the middle of the room was a bed which looked like it had been custom made as it was so massive that I was sure Quil could lay horizontally across it, I think my jaw hit the floor I got a run up and dived onto the bed Quil laughed even if I stretched out as far as I could I didn't even come close to reaching the edges

"Where'd you find this?" I asked

"Mum found it online, after I became a wolf I kinda got tired of my legs dangling over the edge of my bed" Quil said laughing as he helped me climb off it, We walked out a door opposite to the one we came through which lead to a hallway

"Laundry's down the end, Bathroom, spare bedroom, That door leads back to the dining room and study" Quil said pointing at doors as we made our way down the hallway not bothering to stop "Upstairs, is Mum and Grandpa's rooms and another bathroom and a balcony" Quil explained "And here is the lounge room" Quil said leading me through the room we walked through when we entered the house and back through the kitchen where Sue and Charlie were enjoying a glass of wine

"Quil! I thought I asked you to set the table" He's mother said giving him a disapproving look

"Yes, yes were going," Quil said holding he's hand up in surrender

"Hurry, the others will be here soon" I just laughed as she shooed Quil and I out of the room.

Quil and I had just finished setting the table when Jake, Leah and Seth walked in I hadn't officially been reintroduced to them again though we did know each other from when we were kids

"Bella, you remember Seth and Leah right?" Jake said

"Yeah of course, hey guys it's good to see you again" I said smiling at them

"You too Bella" Leah said smiling at me

"Yeah, it's great to finally meet the vampire girl" Seth said grinning and leaning forward enthusiastically he was clearly a lot younger then the rest of them, I hadn't thought much about what he said and I even laughed when Quil let out a deep growl in he's chest and Seth lowered he's head in submission

"Sorry Quil, Paul said it" Seth said I just took Quil's hand again and he's expression relaxed he let out a chuckle

"Just don't say it again okay Clearwater?" Quil said Seth nodded "Okay let's go watch some Tv till dinner's ready!" Quil said leading us into the den.


	8. Surprises All Round

**Chapter 8.  
Surprises **

Dinner passed uneventfully Quil sat by my side and Jake on my other and we talked about what I was going to do after graduation and about Jake's English assignment, we talked about how Quil wanted to get a dog but most tended to avoid him, We had a very normal all human conversation (Because of Charlie) which was a relief to not live in the supernatural world for a while. After Dinner Leah and I helped Sue and Joy wash the dishes as the boys went out on the decking for beers and too discuss the latest 'game'.

"So, Bella you and Quil huh?" Leah asked in a teasing tone nudging me with her hip, Leah and I were getting along really well, she was really genuine and easy to talk to and I could really use some more girlfriends seeing as I doubted Alice was speaking to me right now.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said blushing and continued to dry and stack the plates Leah handed to me

"Pluh-ease, I seen the both of you at the table holding hands and the way Quil was looking at you! That's the way a boy looks when he's in love" Leah said chuckling at my blush I looked over my shoulder at Sue and Joy who were folding the table cloth both had small smiles on their faces having overheard our conversation thankfully Quil chose that moment to walk in

"Hey Bells, you want to take a walk before dessert?" He asked

"Sure" I said smiling at him I tossed my tea towel at Leah who just grinned and gave me an _I told you so look.  
_I Followed Quil into the back yard which like most houses on the reservation backed onto the woods, Quil stopped just short of the woods and took off he's sweatshirt passing it to me I smiled at him

"Thanks" I pulled the hoodie over my head

"Sorry about Leah, she tends to say what's on her mind" Quil said as he took my hand and started walking again I could see the sun starting to set ahead through the trees and the orange and gold light set beautiful but strange shadows across Quil's russet skin , I blushed

"You heard that?" I asked, Quil just grinned and tapped he's ear with he's spare hand

"Werewolf hearing remember" Quil said

"Right" I said embarrassed _Great so Quil heard everything Leah said. Fantastic._

"Bella, she is right though" Quil said and I swear my heart skipped a beat " I really do care about you Bella" Quil said and stopped walking and turned to face me pulling at my arm so I was force to face him as well "And I know you just broke up with the vampire and I know you're probably not ready to move onto another serious relationship but-" Quil started rambling before I cut him off

"Quil, stop" I said and he stopped talking and looked down at me "Quil I'll be honest with you, Yesterday if you had told me that Edward and I would be broken up today I would have told you that you were crazy and if you had told me that half a day later I would already have fallen for you I would have called you insane, But crazy or not it's still the truth and if I'm really being honest I fell for you the moment you imprinted on me last night." I said looking Quil in the eye.

"Bella, you have no idea what it feels like to hear you say that" Quil said and stepped closer to me so that our bodies were almost touching, I looked up and into Quil's eyes and I felt like I could stay locked in that moment forever, the love I felt from Quil made me so happy I could I cry. Quil leaned he's head down towards mine and I felt he's breath fan out across my face, my own breathing hitched in anticipation and I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around he's neck as he's lips gently touched mine and a surge ran through me as our spark ran through the both of us making me shiver, Quil wrapped he's arms around my waist and our kiss deepened and I couldn't get enough of him eventually though when my lungs burned I had to pull away for air, I moved my arms from around Quil's neck and slid them down to rest them on his chest breathing heavily and Quil pulled me closer to him.

"Wow." I said breathlessly summing up the best first kiss I'd ever had

"I know." Quil said with a chuckle I wrapped my arms around he's back and rested my head against his bare chest, Quil ducked he's head and kissed me on the top of mine.

"We should probably get back" I said noticing the sun had set

"I know, I really don't want to though because then you'll have to leave with Jacob" Quil said sounding reluctant to let me go, I pulled back and looked up at his face

"Wellll," I said dragging out the word " I could stay here?" I said more of a question than a statement

"You'd be okay with that?" Quil asked shyly

"Only if there's more of these" I said flirtatiously and reached back up on my tip-toes and pecked Quil on the lips in a kiss,

"I was hoping you'd say that" Then with a short laugh Quil ducked he's head and placed a hand behind my head so I couldn't pull away and placed a passionate kiss on my mouth swiping he's tongue against my lips the pulled away still keeping he's hands around my waist

"Come on or we'll never make it back " I Said laughing

"I would not have a problem with that" Quil said nuzzling my neck

"I'm serious Quil" I said and stepped away tugging at he's arms even though I would have rather stayed here with him alone all night

"Fiinnnee" Quil said complaining and kept an arm around my waist as he helped me navigate the now dark woods not allowing me to trip

"Are you sure your Mum will be okay with me staying" I asked Quil

"Of course she will, she's already in love with you and she doesn't even know about the imprint yet" Quil said "Will Charlie be alright with it?" Quil asked

" I think so , I think he'll be happy that I'm away from Edward. Speaking of I should probably let Charlie know about us, shouldn't I?" I asked, Quil laughed

"Probably, seeing as I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" Quil said leading me across the yard we were almost at the back door when he stopped and turned me to face him again "I mean that Bella, I'm not leaving, not going away, I'm here for always you don't ever have to be afraid of me hurting you" Quil said brushing my hair out of my face I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eyes and nodded letting him know I understood Quil pulled me to him crushing my body to his.

"Thank-you Quil" I mumbled into he's chest holding him just as close

"Always".

Quil and I went back inside we must have missed dessert because two plate covered in plastic wrap were sitting on the counter an Extra-large one for Quil and an average sized one for me, We heard voices from the front of the house and went out to see Sue and the kid's climbing into the car I waved as they called out their goodbyes and Leah blew a kiss, I blew one back. Charlie waved as well

"You ready to go Bells?" Charlie asked

"Well actually, I was hoping I could stay here actually?" I questioned hopeful "If that's okay with you of course Joy?" I asked

"Sure it is sweetie, you're more than welcome Quil can stay on the couch and you can stay in Quil's room" Joy said clearly trying to make Charlie more comfortable with the idea, Charlie looked thoughtful then shrugged

"Sure, call me tomorrow and let me know when you're coming home Billy and I are going fishing in the morning but I should be home for dinner" Charlie said

"Yeah okay, Thanks Dad!" I said

"Sure, sure Kiddo. It was good to see you again Joy and thanks again for Dinner it was wonderful" Charlie said

"You're welcome Charlie, and please don't be a stranger okay?" Joy said giving Charlie a hug

"Of course not, maybe you and Quil can come visit Bell's and I next time" Charlie said

"That'd be nice" Joy said

"I'll see you tomorrow Billy, night Jake, night Quil" Charlie said then climbed into the cruiser and backed out the drive, When Billy turned in he' goodnight to Joy and Quil, Jake pulled me over to the side

"You sure you're okay with staying here Bells?" Jake asked

"Of course, Don't worry Jake, Quil and I err worked things out" I explained Jacob looked confused

"Worked things out? What do you—ohh never mind" Jacob said putting two and two together "I'm really happy for you Bells, I didn't say it last night but I mean it I'm really happy that you have Quil. Edward never deserved you, but Quil? He's my best friend and so are you and I wouldn't have it any other way" Jake said and placed a kiss on my forehead

"Thanks Jake" I said

"Anytime Bells" Jake said we walked back to Joy, Quil and Billy. Quil immediately wrapping he's arm around my waist.

"Well we better get going leave you with the new imprints Joy" Billy said with a chuckle

"Wait what?" Joy said looking surprised then she looked at Quil and I "YOU IMPRINTED?"

**Author's Note  
Hope you enjoyed!  
If you did send me a review!  
If you didn't shoot me one anyway so I can help you out**

**Xx Jamie**


	9. Prove It

_**Chapter 9.  
Prove It!**_

"_Wait what?" Joy said looking surprised then she looked at Quil and I "YOU IMPRINTED?" _

"Oh god, here we go" Quil said running he's hand over he's face

"Ah, um we'll just go" Billy said slyly shooting an apologetic look at Quil before wheeling away with Jake following closely behind Jake just smirked and waved,

"Quil Atera Junior you better start explaining how and why I had to find out from Billy Black that you imprinted instead of out of your own mouth" Joy ranted

"Mom relax okay, I was going to tell you last night but then I stayed at the Blacks and tonight Charlie was here there just wasn't anytime!" Quil explained

"Oh, well I guess that's okay. You still could have told me over the phone!" Joy insisted Quil opened he's mouth to reply but Joy silenced him with a hug "Oh Quilby I'm so happy for you, I've been praying to the spirits that you would find someone" Joy said still holding onto Quil who looked about ready to die from embarrassment I let out a small laugh and then Joy turned on me "And Bella, I'm so so glad it's you I couldn't imagine someone more beautiful or more perfect for my Quil his father would be so proud that Quil imprinted on one of his oldest friends daughters" Joy said before pulling me into a tight hug Quil gave me an apologetic look over he's shoulder "You do of course accept the imprint don't you?" Joy asked pulling back to look at me, I seen Quil pause out of the corner of my eye and give me a questioning look and I think he may have even been holding he's breath, I paused as well before answering and made eye contact with him

"I do, Quil's amazing" I said and a huge grin lit up both of Quil's and Joy's faces

"That's great, I'll leave you two alone I'm sure you've got lots of bonding and I think Quil may rip my arm off if I don't let you go soon" Joy said and for the first time I noticed tension in Quil's body, he rolled his eyes

"Okay Mom you can go now" Quil said Joy gave me one last hug let out a girlish squeal and went back inside the house calling "Goodnight Kids" , Quil walked over to me then and pulled me in for a hug

"Sorry about that" Quil said

"No it's fine, I'm glad she knows" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist, Quil placed a kiss on the top of my head

"Come on let's go inside" Quil said and took me by the hand.

Quil picked up my back pack on our way through the lounge room and carried it into he's room dropping it on the bed I stood awkwardly by the door looking at Quil's bedside clock I realised that it was actually getting pretty late as 11:00 blinked on the screen

"So erm I guess that you can sleep in here and I'll sleep on the couch? Which actually works okay because I have to patrol in half an hour" Quil rambled

"Quil stay really it's fine, I mean if you want to and don't mind of course" I said

"Bella, seriously? You're asking me if I 'don't mind' sleeping in the same bed as my superhot imprint girlfriend?" Quil asked with a grin

"Hey you were the one offering to sleep on the couch before, what should I think?" I teased back

"How about I prove to you how much I want to sleep next to you" Quil said taking a dangerous step toward me I closed the door behind me and before Quil could change he's mind I got a slight run up and jumped into he's arms wrapping my legs around he's waist and arms around he's neck and brought our mouths together in a passionate kiss, Quil moaned into my mouth, gripping my thighs through my jeans after a few intense moment Quil placed me back on my feet both of us breathing heavily,

"Okay, you definitely proved your point" I said with a laugh

"While I would love to prove my point to you all night, but I have to go soon" Quil said "I'll let you get dressed" then he placed one more small peck on my lips then he ducked out of the room I sighed to help calm my excitement then quickly undressed but before I could change into the pyjamas I had brought with me I snagged one of Quil's T'shirts off the end of he's bed it smelled like Quil _familiar _so I pulled it over my head. The T-shirt reached mid-thigh and easily covered my underwear,I packed away the clothes I was wearing then sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Quil.  
"Bella? You dressed?" Quil called through the door knocking gently

"Yeah, you can come in" I said standing up when Quil walked in the door he's eye's bulged so much I worried they would fall out of he's head

"You look- amazing" Quil managed to choke out

"I hope it's okay that I borrowed this," I said blushing and looking down at the floor

"Of course" Quil said and pulled back the covers for me I climbed under them and patted the place beside me

"Can you stay till I fall asleep?" I asked hoping that he would because I could already feel the beginning of an ache in my chest that happened whenever Quil wasn't around, Quil nodded and climbed in beside me wrapping me in his arms I placed a kiss on his chest and snuggled into his side

"Bella, if you keep moving and touching me like that I'll possibly never make it to patrol tonight, not to mention you look so completely sexy in my shirt" Quil said in a husky voice making me giggle

"Sorry, I can't help it you're just so damn cute" I whispered in his ear Quil groaned and I moved to suck he's ear lobe into my mouth nibbling on the bottom part of the lobe then continued to kiss my way down he's neck to the base of he's throat Quil moaned again and grasped my chin pulling my mouth back to his he rolled us so that the upper part of his body hovered over mine, I clasped Quil's hand in mine and brought his hand to my upper thigh letting him know it was okay to touch me, Quil's kissing become more desperate and I brushed my tongue against his lips and he opened he's mouth to let me in things were getting good and I felt Quil hard against my leg when a howl was let loose directly outside Quil's window making me jump and Quil sat up

"Damn it! That's my queue" Quil said and I looked at him curiously

"That's Jarod I have patrol" he explained which made me drop onto my back in disappointment "Sorry" Quil apologised most likely feeling my disappointment through the bond

"S'okay, how long will you be?" I asked

"A few hours, don't wait up okay?" Quil said tucking my hair behind my ear, I nodded

"You know where the kitchen and bathroom is and the remotes beside the TV if you want to watch anything" Quil said and I smiled at him for taking care of me

" I'll be fine Quil, go I'll see you when you get off Patrol" I said pushing at he's chest even though I didn't want him to go

"Okay, okay" Quil said holding he's hands up in surrender before dropping a kiss on my forehead

"I'll miss you" I called after him

"Miss you too baby" Quil called back and I snuggled down in he's bed surrounded by Quil's scent feeling warm, safe and loved.

**Quil's POV**

I phased in the woods just outside my house and pulled my shorts on and was exhausted, Patrol had been a nightmare we caught a scent along the boundary which turned out just to be one of the Cullen's on their way somewhere my nose still burned from their stench.  
I walked through the house and into my room to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, Bella was laying curled up on my bed her cheeks were flushed and her hair fell about her face she had at some stage in her sleep thrown her leg out of the blankets and my t-shirt was hooked up around her waist so her pink cotton panties peaked out and my wolf growled for me to claim her, I held him back and instead climbed into bed beside her falling back exhausted

"Quil?" Bella asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes

"Hey baby sorry I didn't mean to wake you" I said kicking myself for not being more careful not to jostle her,

"S'okay" she said laying back down again and rolling onto her side so she was facing me "You look exhausted" she said tracing the circles I was sure I had under my eyes,

"Yeah we had a lot more ground to cover tonight and Embry picked up a scent, it was one of the Cullen's I think they were hunting maybe" Quil I explained in a tired voice closing my eyes as I was unable to keep them open much longer Bella ran her hand through my hair and I felt my body relax even more just having her touch me and I felt our spark jump at her touch and before I knew what was happening I had drifted asleep but before sleep could fully take me I felt Bella place a kiss on my chest before laying her head there

"Night Quil" She whispered in her angel voice I wanted to reply but I was already to far under.

**Hey Guys,  
Sorry I know this is a short chapter, but I'm lacking a bit of inspiration so if anyone has any ideas about where to take this please share them!  
Thanks for reading!  
Please Review. **


	10. Date me?

**I'm in desperate need of a BETA any takers?  
By the way! Anything written in **_Italics _**Is taking place inside someone's head. **

**Quil's POV**

I woke from the best dream I had had since phasing just after 10 o'clock and stretched out when my arm brushed something I momentarily panicked until I looked over and seen Bella, _Bella. So it hadn't been a dream she really was here with me. _I rolled onto my side so that I was facing her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear _I could marry this girl _I thought to myself _Wait, where had that came from? Bella and I hadn't even been on a date yet.. _As much as I tried however I couldn't help think of Bella round with my children, Bella in a white dress and Bella grey and old by my side. I was beginning to get carried away with my thoughts when Bella stirred next to me her eyes slowly opening I smiled at her and warm smiled appeared on her lips

"Morning Beautiful" I said Bella lifted her head and pressed her lips against mine and I felt the curl of them against mine as she smiled

"I doubt I look very beautiful right now, I just woke up" She said placing a hand gently on the side of my face and traced small circles seeming like she just wanted to touch me

"You're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" I said leaning in to kiss her again,

"You're sweet, but you have to say that you're _my_ imprint" Bella said and my heart missed a beat with the mention of belonging to her,

"Imprint or not, you're still beautiful." I defended, Bella rolled her eyes and before I could lose my nerve I asked her something I had been thinking about last night on patrol "Hey Bells?" I asked

"yeah?"

"Do you want to- I mean this might sound stupid considering the imprint and all, but uhh would you go on a date with me?" I said nervously looking at my hand which was tracing shapes on her shoulder Bella let out a short laugh _I knew she'd think it was stupid _

"Quil Atera, Of course I'll go on a date with you!" She said and my heart soared

"Really?" I asked

"Did you really think I'd say no Quil? Who else would I ever go on a date with? I kinda thought you were my boyfriend" Bella said a small crease appearing on her forehead

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" I asked

"Of course I do Quil! Stop doubting yourself I want you Quil, you're my perfect match remember" Bella said tilting my chin up so I'd look her in the eye , I nodded "Good so, on this date where are we going?" She asked smiling at me

"Nope! That beautiful Bella is a secret" I said grinning at her

"Hmm really? I'm fairly sure I can get an answer out of you" Bella said and rolled towards me so her body was pressed atop of mine she weighed lighter than a feather, which I didn't like at all she was too thin before I could say anything she had her lips pressed too mine and her hands holding my shoulders, when we came up for air Bella placed kisses down my neck and across my collarbone which made my heart race then before I knew it she had pulled my nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it which made me hard instantly,

"Bella" I groaned out and rolled us so I now hovered over her and attacked her mouth with mine sucking her tongue into my mouth and this time when she came up for air I pulled the skin of her delicate white neck into my mouth leaving her with a hickey and just as I was bring my mouth back to hers for round 3 my bedroom door burst open to Embry and Jacob

"oh shit, Sorry Quil" Embry said pulling the door shut again

"DOES NO ONE KNOCK ANYMORE?" I shouted out to them through the door

"SORRY MAN! BUT SERIOUSLY THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE HAD A GIRL IN YOUR ROOM IN LIKE.. EVER!" Embry called back through the door

"AND HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU'D BE DOING THAT?" Jacob called through as well

"WE'LL BE IN THE DEN, COME OUT DECENT!" Embry called back and I knew they were here to make my life hell, I peeked down at Bella who was still under me she was blushing like crazy but through the bond I could still feel want, for me , for us and for what we had been doing.

"Sorry again." I said to her as I sat up after placing one gentle kiss on her lips

"It's okay, honestly though they're werewolves couldn't they ahh- have heard what we were doing?"  
Bella asked which made it occur to me that they definitely could have

"You're right! They definitely could have, damn annoying werewolves. Still glad of the imprint?" I asked half joking

"Still very happy with the imprint" Bella said and gave me another passionate kiss "Come on if we don't go out there they'll probably come in here" She said and climbed off the bed and I handed her a pair of sweat pants, she raised her eye brows in question

"Yeah, while I think you look incredibly sexy in that shirt I don't need anyone else thinking that" I explained and she grinned and pulled them on. Once she had them on I walked out into the den to where Embry and Jacob were already sprawled across the couches watching something on TV.

**Bella's POV  
**Quil and I walked out into the Den where Jacob and Embry were spread out on the couches watching some game on TV,

"What are you too morons doing here anyway?" Quil asked angrily I guess he wasn't happy with the interruption either

"We just came to invite you two to go cliff diving figured Bells might like to try it without her life being in danger this time" Jacob said, Quil looked at me in question

"Sure, might be fun and I'm guessing we probably won't be getting any more _alone _time today," I said seductively letting Quil know that I'd rather be back in his bed with him, Quil swallowed hard Jacob and Embry just looked shocked then laughed.

**There we go guys!  
Sorry I know it's another short chapter but I'm trying my best!**

**Please review and share your ideas.**


	11. He's House Trained

**Hey guys here's Chapter 11 enjoy!**

**Quil's POV**

Bella cooked Embry, Jacob and I eggs for breakfast and they were possibly the best thing I'd ever tasted which I would of course never admit to my mother. While Embry, Jacob and I went back for seconds Bella went to change as soon as she left the room I reached back and slapped both of them across the head, Jacob ducked quickly so I only clipped his ear but I managed to hit Embry fair in the back of the head

"Ow dude what the hell that was for?" Embry said rubbing his head

"You guys totally could hear what Bella and I were doing this morning" I said spearing a piece of bacon of Jacobs plate, Jake growled

"Yeah so? We couldn't let you have all the fun" Embry said with a stupid grin on his face

"I mean come on Quil she's like my baby sister I can't listen to that shit and for the record I am not cool with that happening" Jacob said with a frown

"Well don't look at me I'm not the one who instigated the heavy make out session, it was _your _'baby sister', I mean who knew right? Blushing and shy Bella wasn't really so shy in the bedroom" I said with a teasing tone wiggling my eyebrows at Jacob who scowled and stuck his middle finger up at me as I walked to the sink dropping my plate, Embry just laughed.

"I'm warning you Quil I don't want to see none of that shit when we phase!" Jacob said

"Relaxed Jake, trust me no one is seeing any of it poor Seth would probably have an aneurism" I joked and both Embry and Jake laughed,

"Well none of us are sure which team Leah bats for so that could be an interesting experiment" Embry said grinning to himself

"Yeah keep those fantasy's to yourself moron" I said shaking my head knowing that Sam or Seth would most likely kill him if they seen any of his fantasy's in Embry's mind

"Oh come on man even you with your imprinting have to admit she's hot" Embry said

"Who's hot?" Bella asked walking into the room with the shortest denim shorts mankind had ever seen and tight black t-shirt

"Oh just-" But Jacob slapped his hand over Embry's mouth

"Just you!" I finished the sentence and pinned Bella between my body and the sink and leaned down to capture her mouth in mine

"Come On Quil what'd I'd just say none of that!" Jacob said and I felt him throw something at my back I ignored him but eventually I felt Bella duck her head away and blush, I thought she'd be overly embarrassed and felt bad but instead she leaned around me and grinned at Jacob

"You don't have to look Jacob" Bella said

"Come on let's just go already" Embry said standing up and stretching, Bella rolled her eyes at them and then ducked out from in front of me picking up her back pack and heading for the door

"Finally" Jacob complained like he had been waiting all morning

"Here let me carry it for you" I said tugging at Bella's back pack strap not wanting her to get a sore back

"It's fine Quil, I'm not an invalid" She said giving me a warm smile, I must have appeared unhappy so she quickly added "It was sweet of you though"

"Please Bella, we're going to be walking up a cliff do you honestly think you can carry it and keep your balance?" I teased lightly hoping to convince her for the second time that morning Bella rolled her eyes

"Fine!" Bella said and handed me the back pack as I swung the door close behind the four of us,  
"So how are we getting there anyway?" Bella asked

"We can take rabbit and leave it at the start of the trail?" I suggested

"Or Embry and you can run, on four paws that is and Bella and I can take my bike?" Jacob suggested back

"That sounds great! I miss the bikes Jake" Bella said and knew she'd won immediately how could I tell someone that amazing no even though I hated the idea of her on those death machines, _Death machines? I had loved bikes, I still loved bikes just not the idea of Bella on them _

"Okay, We'll meet you guys at the cliff by old La Push road" I said

"Sounds good to me" Embry said and ducked into the woods to phase and Bella looked after him probably hoping to catch a glimps of him in wolf form, whilst she was distracted I spoke in a low voice to Jacob so she wouldn't hear

"You don't go over 10 miles an hour, and she does not take that helment off until her feet are safely on the ground!" I ground out in my don't fuck with me voice

"Dude she just got out of one controlling relationship is that really necessary?" Jacob asked

"That's bullshit and you know it, just keep her safe" I said giving him a hard look Jacob just nodded "Hey babe? I'm guna go phase okay I'll see you at the cliff" I said passing Bella her pack she just looked smug at me having to hand it back

"Okay," She said and I dropped a kiss on her head and started to head to the forest when I felt curiosity and nerves spark in the bond before Bella called out to me "Hey Quil?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Can I- Can I see your wolf again?" Bella asked and my heart and my wolf both jumped excited by the idea that it would get to interact with Bella but more then that that Bella wanted to see my wolf again _she's not afraid_

"Ahm, Jacob?" I asked permission, Jacob was an older wolf and Jacob was the rightful alpha it was his decision

"Sure, just don't kill her or Sam will be pissed at me" Jacob said with a laugh but I could see a little concern in his eye

"Okay, I'll be back" I said and jogged into the woods I quickly tied my shorts to the string around my ankle, I felt the familiar sensation of the burn it ran through my muscles bending and stretching me until my human skin was ripped from my body and in its place was a wolf, I walked slowly out of the forest so I wouldn't frighten her but I stayed by the tree's in case a human showed up I could quickly disappear back into the trees, Bella closed the space between us and offered me the back of her hand like you're supposed to do when you approach a stray dog, Jacob laughed

"He's not a stray Bells, he's house trained" Jacob called out and Bella jumped at the loudness of his voice, I lowered my head to her hand letting her know it was okay to touch me, she smiled and ran her fingers through my fur

"Sam's right you know? Your fur really does look like chocolate" Bella said laughing then she did something that surprised us both she placed a gentle kiss on my muzzle then jumped back

"See you soon Quil" She whispered and walked back to Jacob. I trotted back to where Embry was waiting in silence

_That was really cool of her- Embry_

_I know, she's great- Quil_

_You got really lucky with her Quil, I mean neither Emily nor Kim ever ask to see Sam or Jared's wolves, I bet he's really proud of himself right now?-Embry _

_Who?-Quil_

_Your wolf- Embry said and I realised my wolf was buzzed with excitement and content after all he had chosen Bella not me I guess he was just glad that she wanted him back. Even if my wolf did choose Bella I was the one who was in love with her, I thought to myself_

_Dude you're such a girl- Embry_

"_Man whatever you're just jealous- Quil_

_Yeah, actually I am. I'd give anything to imprint to have what you and Bella have- Embry_

_It is pretty amazing even if I can't tell her no, Don't worry man you'll find someone. Hell I never thought I'd imprint I didn't even think I had it in me to settle down it just came out of no where- Quil_

_Well I'm happy for you at least you can stop introducing yourself as Atera- Quil Atera like you're James bond or something- Embry_

_Hey! That's still cool- Quil_

_No, No it's not- Embry_

_Whatever, I'll race you to the cliffs- Quil _and with that I took off full speed towards the cliff leaving Embry slightly in my wake.

**There we go hope you all liked it!  
I turn 18 on Monday morning and plan to be celebrating all weekend so you probably won't get an update till mid next week! Sorry!**

**Thanks to my amazing BETA! A-Ninja-At-Her-Best**

**Please review **

**Xx Jamie**


	12. Wait

Chapter 12.  
Waiting.

"You're sure you want to do this baby?" Quil breathed in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine he wrapped his arms around my waist I peeked over the edge of the cliff to the ocean waters below and nodded

"Yeah I'm sure, besides you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me" I said turning and wrapping my arms around his back nuzzling his chest

"that's true," Quil mumbled pressing his lips against my hair

"Come on you two, are you coming in or not?" Jacob asked walking back up the path behind us dripping wet closely followed by Embry who was flicking his wet hair out of his eyes, the pair of them had run fearlessly over the edge of the cliff as soon as we reached the top not bothering to check over the ledge first

"Yeah, yeah were coming" Quil said stepping back from and taking both my hands walked me to the edge of the cliff

"Ready?" Quil asked looking down at me

"Ready" I said then surprising him I reached up on my top toes and pressed my lips against his in a chaste kiss then tugging on his hand I sent us both falling into the water, I screamed as my body free fell towards the ocean before breaking the surface of the water going all the way to the bottom till my feet touched the sand I felt Quil wrap and arm around my waist as he kicked of the bottom and sent us flying back towards the surface just as my lungs began to burn we reached the surface me coughing and splattering and Quil laughing as Jacob and Embry wopped and hollered from the cliff above- Quil's laugh was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard and I swam towards him being bobbed up and down by the waves and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my face to his in a breathless kiss that lasted minutes when we eventually pulled away for air a huge grin split Quil's face

"How was that?!" He asked excitedly

"That was amazing Quil! Thanks for sharing it with me!" I said equally excited

"my pleasure baby" Quil said before taking my hand and tugging me in the direction of the cliff ace where a small gap in the rock made the path back to the top.

**2 Hours Later..**

Jacob and I zoomed faster than necessary back into La Push from the cliff on the back of Jacob's black motorcycle my hair whipped about my face and I felt alive I pressed my cheek into Jacobs warm back and thought about Quil he was perfect, everything I had ever wanted or needed and he was prepared to give me anything I needed, anything I wanted Qui would give me everything Edward couldn't and I couldn't be more happy.  
Jacob and I arrived back at Quil's with no sign of Embry or Quil,

"So what do you think Bells?" Jacob asked helping me off the bike and taking my helmet from me

"About?" I asked suspiciously

"Quil, the Imprint" Jacob explained eyeing me wearily I grinned at him _aww Jacob's worried about me _I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his middle

"I'm happy Jacob" I said looking up at him and giving him a warm smile "Quil makes me happy"

"I'm glad Bella, I really am but I swear to you if he ever hurts you ever I will beat the living shit out of him" Jacob said and I laughed

"Quil won't hurt me Jake, But thanks heaps" I said

"You mind letting go of my girlfriend now" Quil almost growled from behind me , Jacob quickly removed his arms and winked down at me

"You really know how to pick the controlling ones Bells" Jacob teased and I laughed I looked over at Quil to see a slight frown on his face

"He's just kidding baby" I said walking over to Quil and wrapping my arms around him placing a kiss on his chest Quil growled again low in his chest but I had a feeling it was more of a response from the kiss than Jacob. Quil wrapped his arms around me and tilted my head up before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine I ran my tongue along his lower lip and he opened his mouth giving it entry our tongues slid along eachother and it was sexy as hell, I pulled away breathlessly

"Do you have patrol?" I asked placing kisses along his jaw

"Not till later" Quil mumbled

"Good me, you and your bedroom right now" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and he grasped my legs pulling them around his waist so that he was carrying me

"Do not disturb Jacob!" Quil said and I had forgotten all about Jacob _That's embarrassing _

But I forgot all about Jacob and any embarrassment the moment Quil's lips met mine sending our spark through us making me shiver in response and before I knew it Quil had me on his bed, _Damn that boys fast _

"Bella wait!" Quil said pulling back from me a little so he could look me in the eye just as things were getting good

"What's wrong?" I asked holding his face between my hands

"Baby if we start this I need to know if I should stop you need to tell me what your comfortable with" Quil said placing another gentle kiss on my swollen lips, I blushed

"I erm- I don't have much experience Quil" I said dropping my hands from his face so I could prop myself up on my elbows Quil still hovered over me

"How much is 'not much'?" Quil asked I blushed all over again

"As in the most I've ever done is kiss" I said and Quil looked _relieved?_

"You're a virgin?" Quil asked sounding even more relieved then he looked

"Yes," I said blushing

"Oh thank god, you don't know how much I was hoping to be your first baby" Quil said kissing me again

"So you don't think it's dorky?" I asked embarrassed

"No of course not, I think it's sexy. I'm a virgin as well Bella, except I'm a bit more experienced than you I really wanted you to know that" Quil explained _Quil was a virgin? I would be the only girl he had ever slept with? Yep I could definitely live with that. _

"Soo" I said prompting him to go back to his original thought

"Oh right, Bells baby I don't think we should have sex." _Wait what? _ My surprised must have registered on my face because Quil quickly continued

"TODAY! I don't think we should have sex today! I think we should wait till we know each other better and I want your first time to be special" Quil said tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear

"But we can still do other things right?" I asked feeling frustrated I wanted to get back to the kissing, Quil's eyes turned dark

"Of course baby, and let me tell you there's a lot of things we can do" Quil said wiggling his eye brows and with that his mouth was back on mine.

_**Okay shit chapter I know!  
Next chapter will have lemony goodness to some extent!  
I'm so sorry I haven't written in forever I feel awful but every time I sat down to write life got in my way also my muse decided to pack her bags and go on holidays!  
Any ideas for this story would be appreciated **_

_**You know what to do and review**_

_**Xox Jamie**_


	13. Between Nothing and Everything

"_Of course baby, and let me tell you there's a lot of things we can do" Quil said wiggling his eye brows and with that his mouth was back on mine_

_**WARNING LEMONS!**__._

_**Quil's POV  
**_Bella lay back on the bed grabbing me by the back of the neck almost roughly and pulled me down with her so I was on top of her careful to hold my weight off her she smelt so good like the ocean and strawberries I pulled my mouth away from hers and heard her gasp when I planted small open mouth kisses down her neck sucking the skin gently into my mouth and I knew she'd have a few hickys tomorrow and I let out a low growl in my chest at the thought of that, that everyone would know she'd been with me, I ran my hands down her sides aching to touch her perfectly shaped breast but I didn't know if it was to much I stopped my hands on her hips bunching the bottom of her T-shirt in my hands

"Take it off" Bella moaned holding onto my upper arms

"What?" I asked pulling my mouth from her neck and pulling back to look at her I had to make sure that she was 100% okay with it

"my shirt take it off" I hesitated and she rolled her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows "I'm serious Quil its fine, I get to ogle your perfect chest all the time. You can touch me I'm all yours" Her voice came out low and husky and I pushed her back on the bed and reattached our mouths forcing my tongue into her mouth and she pushed back just as hard hitching one of her legs up so it was around my waist, surely she could feel my _ahh situation? _Bella rocked against me and I thought I'd come apart there and then. I moved down her body away from the danger zone and carefully pulled her shirt up kissing every bit of exposed stomach that came into view Bella moaned again, and I pushed her the rest of the way and Bella sat up slightly to pull her shirt over her head, we made eye contact and brought our mouths back together, Bella took my hand and brought it up to her chest and I squeezed gently not taking my mouth from hers I palmed both breast through her bra and Bella took her mouth from mine throwing her head back and moaned loudly

"The bra to, I want you to see all of me" Bella panted out and I reached behind her and snapped her bra off without hesitation this time I gently pulled it down her arms careful not to brush her hardened nipples, I wanted to take my time with those Bella removed her bra the rest of the way and tossed it to the floor beside her shirt, Making eye contact once again I slowly lowered my head to Bella's chest and her breathing hitched when I wrapped my lips around one of her hard nipples and brushed my thumb across the other

"god you taste so fucking good Bells" I moaned out as I rolled her beautiful pink bud between my lips

"Don't stop" Bella panted out

"Don't worry baby, I don't plan on it" I breathed out blowing cool air across her already hard buds I continued sucking licking and pinching Bellas beautiful nipples until she was almost screaming my name and I took one final pull on her beautiful nipple and I smelt her juices and her mouth formed a perfect O it was so completely beautiful and knew she'd come it was the sexiest thing I had ever smelt Bella lay beneath me breathless and I grinned down at her

"You are so sexy Isabella Swan" I said to her and when she could finally open her eyes she grinned back at me

"Wow Quil, that was… Wow, that was my ahm," Bella cut of blushing and looked away from me not making eye contact and I knitted my eyebrows together _her first orgasm?!_

"Was that your first orgasm?" I asked and she blushed even harder and nodded "Oh my god baby, do you how happy that makes me" I asked and pushed my groin into hers suggestively and her eyes widened in surprise which made me think maybe she hadn't noticed it before then her gaze turned mischevious

"Well maybe I can help you with that" Bella said and pushed at my shoulder rolling me over so she was on top.

**Bella's POV**

I kissed my way down Quil's chest licking one of his nipples as I went and Quil let out a moan I continued down the centre of his abs nibbling gently, when I got to the draw string of his shorts I looked up at him for permission,

"Oh fuck Bells," Quil moaned just looking at me "You don't have to," Quil started to say but I sat up and captured his lips with mine

"Please I want to," I said and Quil nodded I quickly undid his shorts and tugged them down so his erection sprang free I just looked at it at first marvelling its beauty Quil kicked his shorts off the rest of the way "Its so big" I whispered and Quil grinned

"Ahh yeah it's a wolf thing,"

"Will you show me how to touch you" I said shyly I was nervous all of a sudden Quil nodded and swallowed hard, taking my hand he pulled it to his cock then wrapped his hand around mine it was hard and smooth all at the same time he then began to move my hand up and down squeezing gently he then showed me where it felt nice near his head and cupping his ball sack, after a few moments Quil moved his hand and lay back on the bed with his eyes closed moaning as I continued moving my hand like he showed me and I was amazed at how much power I could hold over Quil with just doing this, Quil's dick twitched in my hand and before I could give it to much thought I lowered my mouth and sucked him down my throat using my toungue to massage it

"Oh Christ Bella, I'm going to come move now if you don't want me to" Quil said panting I just sucked harder in response and cupped his balls and Quil came squirting his load down my throat I took it all, when he was finished he pulled me up under the arms so I was laying with my bare chest pressed to his

"Wow, you are so good at that Bells" Quil said and placed a kiss in my hair and then pulled back so he could look me in the eye I flushed

"You are the most amazing woman I know Isabella," and then he leaned down and kissed me.

**I know I know!  
That was all lemon and not much story but you guys will live!  
Update will be soon  
Review as always!**


	14. Cause for Celebration?

**Author's Note  
Just a quick note, Bella is on school vacation so she doesn't have to worry about going to school just yet and Quil is home schooled.**

**Bella's POV**

Quil and I lay together for what felt like hours just talking, getting to know each other, just after the sun set Quil broke the comfortable silence we had been waiting in for the last few moments

"I have patrol in half an hour, can you stay again tonight I really want to come home to you again" Quil asked rolling on his side and lightly kissing my lips

"I'll call Charlie and ask, what time is your mum getting home?" I asked happy that he had asked me to stay

"She has night shift till eleven, if Charlie says you can stay I can drop you at Emily's, Sam's on patrol with me tonight so she might want some company"

"That sounds nice" I said and nuzzled his neck. After I'd spoken to Charlie and he said its fine for me to stay another night as long as Quil came for dinner tomorrow night and brought me home. Quil and I dressed and walked hand in hand to Emily and Sam's who turned out were only a short walk through the forest if you knew which way to go when we entered Sam and Emily's backyard I stopped Quil by tugging on his hand

"What's wrong?" Quil asked concern laced in his voice

"I don't want you to go" I said pouting and feeling generally upset, he hadn't even left yet and I missed him

"I don't want to go either but we can't spend every moment together, even if it is hell being away from you. Your safety means everything to me" Quil said and wrapped his arms around me and I pressed my cheek to his bare chest wrapping my arms around his waist

"I'll miss you" I said then reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him, I meant it to be a chaste kiss but it got deeper and more urgent until Sam yelled from somewhere behind me

"Come on Lover boy, Say goodbye to Bella" breaking our moment Quil grinned down at me as I blushed

"I'll see you later baby" he placed one last kiss on my lips and jogged towards the tree line where Sam had disappeared moments before, I sighed and walked towards the house.

"Emily?" I called walking in through the back door

"In the kitchen Bella!" Emily called back _It's Emily of course she's in the kitchen. _I wandered into the kitchen to see Emily at the bench spooning muffin mix into a muffin tray

"Hey Bells, it's good to see you" Emily said leaning over and kissing me on the cheek as I came to stand beside her

"You too Em, what are you making?" I asked dipping my finger into the mix and licking it tasting chocolate

"Chocolate cupcakes for Sam when he gets of patrol there his favorite" Emily said smiling warmly at me and I wandered if I should do something like that for Quil

"Well the mix taste great" I said

"Sooo Bella tell me, how are you and Quil" Emily said sounding excited like a school girl and a huge grin came over my face as I thought back to earlier

"Were great, really great Emily, he makes me so happy" I said feeling a little teary

"Of course he makes you happy Bella, he's you imprint your perfect match" Emily said "Speaking of while I have you here I wanted to talk to you about your imprint celebration" I looked at her confused

"My what?" I asked

"Well, every time a new member gets introduced to the pack or a wolf imprints we hold a celebration it's a way of not only welcoming a new member but a chance to celebrate something that's usually so hard for the guys, it makes things a little bit easier" Emily explained "Sam and I had a barbeque for ours and Jared and Kim did a dinner at Jared and Pauls place" (the live together) "So it's really up to you and Quil what you'd like to do, the whole pack will be invited so it has to be somewhere big enough not to mention the elders and Quil's Mom" I nodded and thought about it for a few moments before realising the perfect location

"How about a bonfire, I mean Quil imprinted on me at a bonfire so its special to us but we should do it on the beach this time" I said and I knew Quil would love the idea

"That sounds wonderful Bella, when would you like to do it?" Emily asked going into planning mode

"How about Saturday, it means we have two days to prepare and no one is likely to be working because it's a weekend," I said now excited

"Saturday should be fine, I'll run it by Sam and the Elders but I'm sure it'll work for everyone, now let's talk food.." Emily said and then the conversation shifted to the kind of food we would have and if we wanted music that sort of things, and before I knew it planning was in full swing.

**QUIL'S POV  
**I finished my patrol and phased inside the woods just outside Sam and Emily's backyard stretching my muscles and trying to get used to being human again after almost 5 hours of running on four paws, Sam was covering Jareds patrol for the next half hour so he could go to Kim's younger brothers recital so I was alone. I pulled my shorts on and made my way across the back yard I could hear Bella's beautiful laugh coming from upstairs and I heard Emilys voice but was too far to determine what she was saying but Bella laughed again I pushed open the back door and called out as I wiped my feet on the map

"Em? Bells?"

"Up here baby! But don't come up I have a surprise" She called down sparking my curiosity and then I heard her on the stairs and as she appeared at the bottom my breath caught in my throat…

**There we go guys!  
Slight cliff hanger but not really!**

**Review and the next chapter will come faster!  
Jamie.**


	15. Breathless

**Quil's** **POV**  
Bella stood in front of me in a light blue off the shoulder dress, she looked beautiful Emily had obviously done her hair and she had some makeup on. I had never seen Bella with makeup on and she looked amazing

"Bella, you look amazing" I said and I wrapped my arms around her waist not able to stop myself from kissing her perfect lips,

"Thanks"

"Whats all this for" I asked running my hands down her side indicating to the dress Bella blushed

"Well Emily and I were talking about our imprint celebration , which I sort of already planned with Emily I'm sorry I know we should have talked about it together" Bella rushed out blushing _The imprint ceremony I completely forgot!_

"Oh shit sorry babe I completely forgot about the celebration I meant to talk to you about it, it's okay the parties really for you I want whatever you want" I said brushing her hair back from her face and meaning every word I didn't really mind I just wanted her to be happy

"Good, because I was thinking we could do a bonfire at the beach" Bella said almost excitedly

"Sure, I was never really good at any of this girly planning shit, so the beach sounds great the guys and I can get the wood. When did you want to have it?" I asked her

"ahm Saturday?" Bella questioned

"Sure, I don't have any plans" Secretly inside my head I began to make plans about a date Bella and I could have before the party

"Great! So what do you think about the dress?" Bella asked letting go of my shoulders and doing a twirl so I could see it from all angers I grabbed her around the waist again and grazed her ear with my teeth before wispearing in it

"It looks great but It would look even better off you" and I moved one hand around to squeez her but Bella giggled

"Mr. Atera no butt grabbing in this house thankyou very much keep your hands to yourself" Emily said coming down the stairs with a huge grin on her face

"Hey Em" I said letting Bella go and taking her hand

"Where's Sam?" Emily asked walking passed us into the kitchen

"Still on patrol for another twenty minutes until Jared can take over" I explained as we followed her into the kitchen Emily nodded

"You hungry kid?, Bella and I ate earlier" Emily asked

"Starved" I replied and Bella frowned I kissed it and gave her a questioning look she just shook her head and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss the corner of my mouth. Emily heated up a large plate of food for me and was heating Sams as I dug in when Sam walked in the door,

"You two still here?" Sam said sounding annoyed I guessed he wanted alone time with Emily

"Just leaving," I replied swallowing my last mouthful, I had devoured the whole plate in under 5 minutes

"Good…How are you Bella?" Sam asked after receiving a disapproving look from Emily on his rudeness

"I'm good, how bout you?" Bella asked

"Hungry" Sam said as Emily placed his food on the table Bella laughed and rose and took my plate of the table to the sink I smiled I liked her taking care of me

"Okay, we'll leave you to it thanks for dinner Em" I said taking Bella's hand

"And for the dress" Bella added

"Anytime, Bella tomorrow when Quil goes on patrol come back and we'll talk over some more plans for Saturday" Emily said

"What's Saturday?" Sam asked with his mouth full Emily just rolled her eyes

"Goodnight guys" She said

"Night" Bella and I said as we ducked out the door I took Bella's hand and helped her walk across the yard I could see perfectly in the dark but Bella? Not so much, after the fifth time she stumbled over her own feet I swept down and picked her up carrying her bridal style

"Let's just save us both some injury" I said and she giggled and snuggled into my chest

"Your so warm" she observed placing a kiss above my nipple

"Wolf thing," I said with a shrug

"Does it bother you much?" Bella asked as I continued to navigate us through the woods

"The warmth?" I asked

"That, and the fact that your body changed over night I mean it must have been hard to get used to?"

"at first its hard getting things to fit you and your temperatures so damn hot you don't want to wear clothes anyway but you get used to it after a few weeks of being like this" I explained to her shrugging it off

"I'm scared about the not aging thing" Bella admitted I looked down at her frowning

"I hate that every day I have to get older and you get to stay this young and beautiful for as long as you like" Bella said matching my frown

"But technically I'm 26 well physically anyway so you've still got a fair bit of catching up to do, beside maybe in 8 years when your 26 I'll have had enough of phasing and there'll be new wolves and I'll start aging again" I explained to her and placed a kiss on her head to soothe her, Bella smiled

"You'd do that for me?" She asked

"I'd do anything for you Isabella Swan" I said and meant every word Bella beamed up at me and placed a kiss on my jaw wrapping her arms around my neck, then a frown was on her face again if she kept frowning like that she'd end up with wrinkles

"You can put me down if I'm too heavy" She said and I laughed shaking Bella with my laughter

"Please you're lighter than a feather Bella how many times do I have to tell you that," I said

"You do amazing things for my self esteem Quil Atera" She said and with that she reached up and pressed her lips to mine just as we entered my back yard.

**There we go guys hope you enjoyed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. I want you always

**Quil's POV  
*Warning Lemon***

I quickly made my way through the house to my bedroom not removing my lips from Bella's the entire way, I could hear my Mum and Grandpa in the kitchen but I moved quietly so they wouldn't hear us come in I kicked my bedroom door closed behind us and lay Bella on the bed hovering over her, she reached down between us and pulled her t-shirt up over her head pulling back breathlessly to remove it,

"god you're beautiful" I whispered against her lips

"Shut up and kiss me" Bella said back and I ran my hands from down her sides and up her back unclasping her bra as I went and pulled it from her I grazed her jaw with my teeth and gently nibbled, licked and sucked my way down her neck till I reached her breast I pulled her left nipple into my mouth and sucked on it hard she moaned and arched her back pushing her breast further into me I moved my mouth from her left nipple and kissed between them and the feeling of her tits pressed either side of my face had me hard instantly I kissed my way down the centre of her stomach and stopped to swirl my tongue in her naval before kissing underneath it I stopped at the top button of her jeans and looked up at her asking permission to continue Bella propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at me flustered, I arched an eyebrow and her in question and she nodded lifting her hips and pulling her shorts down her legs, I then settled between them and nuzzled her cloth covered centre

"You smell so good Bells, you have no idea" I moaned inhaling her scent and Bella moaned in response I slipped my thumb into either side of her panties and tugged them down her legs so she was exposed to me, she was smooth on either side with a small smattering of hair in the middle it was so incredibly sexy I almost came in my pants

I ran my fingers through her folds parting them

"Oh baby you're so wet" I groaned

"Only for you Quil" Bella panted out and I silenced her by running my tongue through her folds, she tasted heavenly the most beautiful sweet thing I'd ever tasted. I attached my mouth to her clit licking her clit and Bella bucked underneath me latching her hands in my hair pushing my face further into her pussy she moaned so loudly I was almost afraid my mother would hear and I was positive she did when I heard the TV switch on and become unnecessarily loud _great we'll be having the sex talk after this _I was sure, I ignored everything else and made extra effort determined to make Bella come I pushed my index finger into her _fuck. She was so tight _moving it into a come hither motion I felt Bella tighten around my finger and her breath catch in her throat I added another finger and continued sucking her clit it was only when I lightly bit down on it I felt her clench around my fingers her whole body tensing and she gushed I licked her clean gently kissing her clit

"Ahh Quil stop" Bella writhed beneath me

"Why what's wrong?" I asked momentarily panicked

"Nothing baby that was perfect, its just ahm sensitive" Bella explained and grasped my face on either side and brought my lips back to hers

"thankyou" she said and snuggled into my side still completely naked though sated I pulled the doona up to cover us both

"Baby, I'm the one who should be thanking you. You taste… incredible" I explained kissing her forehead and she moved laying her head on my chest to hide her blush I supposed.

"Quil how much long are we going to wait?" Bella asked her voice husky and she stroked my chest with her finger tips igniting our spark as she did

"Wait?" I asked confused even though I had a clue at what she was talking about as she reached her hand lower till it brushed my crotch which I suddenly realised was incredibly hard I had been so busy pleasuring Bella I hadn't even noticed

"Can I help you with that?" Bella asked giggling

"It's okay baby I don't want you to feel like you have to" god please let her want to

"I want to" Bella said and pulled back to kiss me hard forcing her tongue into my mouth _thank god_

Bella placed kisses down my bare chest flicking her tongue over my nipples which only made me even harder which I was certain could not be possible at this stage, she reached my shorts and tugged them down I lifted my hips so she could get them passed, she grasped my already throbbing dick and began to pump it and moved her hand up and down and then looking up at me in the eyes lowered her head and sucked the head of my dick into her mouth I moaned and wanted to keep watching her but I couldn't force my eyes open I lay my head back on the pillows as Bella continued to suck me off with her delicious little mouth,

"Fuck Bells, I'm going to come" I said and in response she doubled her efforts her head bobbing up and down making me come undone shooting my load down her throat I pulled her up beside me making me remember that she was naked as well as I felt her wetness and heat from her centre pressed against my hip almost where I wanted her and I had to moved back sitting up Bella looked up at me confused

"Quil?"

"Sorry babe I can't be naked and alone with you in bed or I won't be able to stop myself making love to you" I explained and she blushed

"Quil I'm ready if you're ready it'll be special enough just being with you" Bella explained holding my hand, I just looked at her searching her face for any trace that she was just saying it because its what I wanted to hear but I seen nothing

" Okay, Saturday but trust me I'm going to make it special for you okay?" I promised her

"Thank you, you are the best most sexy imprint ever!" Bella said winking at me and then rolling out of bed and onto her feet taking the sheet with her and disappeared into the bathroom.

**Bella's POV**

I left Quil lying in bed as I went to shower in his ensuite bathroom I made quick work of washing my hair and my body with Quil's scented body wash so when I got out of the shower I smelt of him, after I got out of the shower and dried my hair and needed to brush my teeth I looked over and seen Quil's on the vanity

"Hey Baby?" I called

"Yeah?" Quil questioned back

"Can I borrow you're tooth brush?" I asked back, after a moment I heard the bed creak and the door knob turned and then Quil was standing in the door way his eye roaming over my body, I was dressed only in panties and I felt my body flush

"Why don't you let me get it?" Quil said with a dark look in his eyes which made me gulp

"What?" I asked confused then his mouth was on mine and his tongue was exploring it and I felt Quil's erection against my hip and before he could protest or say anything I dropped to my knee's in front of him undoing the button on his cut offs….

Later…  
Quil and I lay in bed just holding each other both equally sated with my head on his chest  
"Does your Mom know were home?" I asked

"Yeah, I went and spoke to her while you were in the shower, she wants us to get up and have breakfast with her before she goes to work tomorrow" Quil said with a strange tone to his voice I looked up at him but couldn't properly make out his expression in the dark

"What is it?" I asked

"Nothing, it's just that I have a feeling were going to get the sex talk" Quil said

"How would she know we were doing anything?" I asked placing a kiss on his chest

"Well, ahm. Bells baby you're not exactly quiet if you know what I mean?" Quil said and at first I didn't understand then it dawned on me, I wasn't quiet when I was coming,

"Oh no! shit please tell me she couldn't hear us?" I said my face heating up

"Welll" Quil said and trailed off

"Oh my god Quil this is so embarrassing!" I said sitting up and planning to sleep on the couch so his mother didn't think we were up to anything which we definitely were, but Quil snagged me around the waist and pulled me back to him

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To sleep on the couch"

"I don't think so, you're staying here by my side where I want you always" Quil said and because he was being so cute I turned and snuggled back into him, yep I wasn't going anywhere.

**You know what to do! REVIEW!**


	17. Sex talk and Breakfast

**Joy's POV**

I sighed it was already 8:30 and I knew I'd have to leave for work in 10 minutes and I _really _needed to talk to Quil and his beautiful Bella, I walked down the hallway and gently rapt on his door

"Quil?" I called and there was no answer, I knocked again. Still no reply I rolled my eyes  
"Please don't let them be naked" I mumbled in prayer I pushed Quil's door open and looked towards his bed where Quil and Bella had kicked the blankets off during the night Bella's legs were tangled through his and she clung to his body like he was a safety raft her face was flushed probably from his high body temperature and his face was buried in her hair, his arms wrapped around her body as she lay her head on his chest, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen they fit perfectly together and they looked whole, that's why I had to talk to them.

I gently shook Quil's shoulder and his eyes flew open and he rubbed one trying to get them to focus

"Mum?" Quil asked

"Hey Honey, sorry to wake you but I have to leave soon and I need to talk to you guys. Breakfast is on the table" I explained and gave him an apologetic smile and made my way out of his room and back to the kitchen and uncovered the pancakes, bacon and eggs I had cooked them,

5 minutes later Quil and Bella emerged from his room Bella's hair was sticking up at all angles and she was blushing dressed in one of Quil's oversized T-shirts

"Good morning sweetie," I said to her she gave me a shy smile

"Mornin Joy" Bella said sitting at the table beside Quil who wrapped an arm around her

"You kids, eat I'll talk" I said knowing no matter how we did this it was going to be awkward they may as well not have to look at me while I spoke to them after their plates were full I began

"Bella honey, I don't mean to embarrass you with all this but I think its important that we talk about this.. Sex that is" I said and poor Bella than I thought possible

"Jesus mom" Quil said looking annoyingly at me as he rubbed Bella's shoulder soothingly

"Quil, I know that you and Bella have been… intimate" I don't think I'd ever get rid of the memory just thinking of it made me blush

"Christ here we go" Quil said burying his face in the crook of his elbow as he leaned against the table Bella looked like she hoped the ground would swallow her whole

" I just want you to be safe is all. I know that you and Bella care for each other very much and I know because of the imprint the two of you will be more _intimate. _Bella sweetheart are you on the pill?" I asked and Bella blushed harder

"Ahm no" She said and looked anywhere but at me

"Okay well maybe you could talk to Charlie or maybe one of the girls like Emily or Kim could take you to the doctors" I suggested and Quil glared at me

"Mom, please stop your making her uncomfortable" Quil said

"It's okay Quil I mean it'd be smart for me to go on it" Bella mumbled and Quil just looked at her for a moment gageing her expression I was sure before he nodded and took her hand

"And Quil of course you'll use protection" I explained and reached down into my work bag pulling out a box I dropped in there earlier and tossing it to him, Quil bless him blushed 50 different shades of red as he caught the condoms

"oh my god mum could this be any more embarrassing" Quil groaned and looked about to throw up

"Oh please Quil grow up if you're old enough to be having intercourse you're old enough to have an adult conversation about protection, now if you don't mind I have to go to work, but I'll see the two of you for dinner tonight as Chief Swan just invited me this morning have a good day kids" I said winking at them and mussing Quil's hair as I left a stunned pair of teenages sitting at my kitchen table and went to work.

**Bella's POV**

After Joy left Quil and I sat in silence for a few moments before we continued eating not saying anything after I had finished my plate Quil was just starting his third

"Well that was interesting" I said

"Bells I'm so sorry I didn't think it was going to be that bad" Quil said wincing and giving me an apologetic look

" S'okay Quil she's just taking care of us" I said I understood where Joy was coming from I mean I wasn't ready to have kids any more than she was ready to have grandkids

"So you're not going to run? Even after my crazy ass mother?" Quil asked I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on his thigh squeezing gently

"No of course not Quil, Imprint remember" I said placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder

"Good" Quil said after a moment pushing away his empty plate " I'm really sorry but I have to go on patrol soon I'm covering Jacobs shift so he can take Bill to the doctors this morning but he's going to take mine tonight so we can have dinner with Charlie" Quil explained placing a kiss on my forehead I pouted I hated leaving Quil,

"I don't want you to go" I said whining

"I know baby, buutt it'll give you time to plan our party which I know is going to be great and I can't wait to see what you have planned" Quil said distracting me and I got a bit more excited

"Are you sure you don't want to help I mean its for both of us?" I asked feeling guilty that I was doing all the choosing

"I told you baby, I want whatever you want" Quil said and I had a feeling he was secretly glad to be getting off easy

"Okay fine but we should at least go pick a location together" I said standing up and taking our plates to the sink,

"Sure we'll go straight after patrol, I've got a place I'd like to show you along the beach anyway" Quil said standing up and stretching then walking over and wrapping his arms around me placing a kiss on my cheek

"I'll miss you" He whispered in my ear

"I'll miss you too" I said turning in his arms so I could place a sweet gentle kiss on his lips.


	18. More Then You Know

**Quick message before you start this chapter!  
Just a reminder that Victoria is still after Bella and there was a vampire in her house whose scent the Cullen's and the pack didn't know of course we all know it was Riley but he's not relevant in this story!  
So if you think Quil's being a dick and overprotective it's because Bella's in actual danger.**

**Bella's POV **

As Quil and I got ready to leave the house my cell phone started to ring from where it sat on Quil's bedside table I frowned _who could that be?  
_I picked it up checking the caller ID * Alice Cullen*'s name flashed on the screen

"It's Alice" I said to Quil who frowned

"As in Alice Cullen the leech?" Quil asked scowling I nodded and I flicked my phone open answering it

"Alice?"

"Bella, hi" Alice said sounding surprised that I answered " I didn't think you'd pick up,"

"of course Alice I'm not mad at _you"_ I said emphasising the you letting her know I was mad at Edward

"Good, are you alone?" Alice asked I frowned and looked up at Quil who was also frowning

"No, Quil's here. Is there something wrong?" I asked I heard Alice hiss through the phone

"Bella, Do you think that you could meet with Carlisle and I later today? We'd just like to talke _alone_ without the _dog" _ Alice said I looked up at Quil who remained silent with question, he stared back at me and then with a pained look shook his head,

" I don't think that's a good idea Alice, maybe some other time I know we probably have a lot to talk about" I said and Quil looked relieved

"Bella please its important" Alice said

"Sorry Alice I can't" I said and then before she could say anything back I hung up and tossed my phone onto his bed, Quil stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest breathing in his familiar scent

"I'm sorry Bella I hate telling you what to do I just don't trust them, and that red haired vamp is still hanging around it'd kill me to let you off this reservation right now and I don't want to be controlling I just really need to keep you safe" Quil explained kissing the top of my head

"It's okay Quil I trust you, if you think that seeing the Cullen's is a bad idea right now than I trust you." I said placing a kiss on his chest " Butt I was kind of hoping to go with Emily up to Port Angeles this afternoon to get things for tomorrow" I said pulling back to look him in the eye he looked conflicted for a moment before his expression cleared

"Sure, butt you have to take Embry and Jared with you" Quil said "I have patrol until 5 then I can run up and met you and if you and Emily are going to Port A than Kim will most likely want to go and Jared will want to be with her so that offers you protection and Embry owes me a few favour's so you'll be safe" Quil said looking certain

"Is both of them really necessary?" I asked chewing my lip

"Yes,"

"How about Leah, she might actually want to come shopping" I suggested and Quil screwed his face into a frown

"No, Leah's still a young wolf Bella, younger than me even, she's unpredictable her and Seth find it harder to control their shifting because their change happened so much faster than ours" Quil explained brushing my hair back out of my face and looking into my eyes "You don't understand how important you are to me Bells I can't let anything happen to you" Quil said and brushed his nose against mine before capturing my mouth with his.

Quil and I parted again at the edge of Emily and Sam's back yard this time he would be running patrol with Paul and Sam was in the yard mowing the lawns _such an ordinary thing to do considering her was a werewolf _I waved to him and he nodded in my direction I pushed the door open and stepped inside Emily was sitting at the table a book and a cup off coffee in hand

"Good morning Bella, how are you?" Emily asked

"Good Em, how's your day been?"

"Great, I finally got Sam to mow the lawns they've needed to be done since forever you think it'd be easy to find someone to do it with all these new wolves popping up but apparently not" Emily said scrunching up her face I just laughed "So were still on for Port A this afternoon?" Emily asked

"Yes definitely, but Quil said we have to take Jared and Embry" I explained with an apologetic shrug Emily just smiled sympathetically at me

"Sam was really protective as well when he first imprinted I was lucky to leave the house, its gets easier for them though to be away." Emily said than looked uncomfortably at me "Bella, I don't mean to pry but you and Quil are you guys.. you know being intimate?" Emily said blushing, I blushed as well

"Ahm no" I said "Well not yet I should say"

"I didn't want to ask but Sam ask Quil and Quil just about ripped his head off for invading his space so Sam wanted me to check that things were okay with you guys in that way" Emily said blushing

"It's fine Em, Quil's mum gave us the sex talk this morning so this is hardly awkward, beside I could kind of use a girlfriend right now" I said and Emily giggled

"Really great! I love girl talk, its been good having another girl around I was getting kinda tired of just hearing about Jared and Kim" Emily said and I grinned at her

"Well Quil and I have tried _some _things" I said blushing but glad I finally had a friend I could talk to about Quil

"Really what kind of things?" Emily asked standing up and taking my hand she walked to the couch and sat down crossing her legs I did the same so we were facing each other

" Well only hands and mouths for now, but on Saturday after our celebration, Were going to.. you know?" I explained and Emily nodded blushing

"You're ready for that?" She asked and I nodded enthusiastically

"I think I was ready from the first moment he kissed me" I said

"I know exactly how you feel, Sam and I didn't wait and Jared and Kim I think only waited a day, Sam thinks that imprinting not only puts you with your perfect match but with the person most likely to carry on the wolf gene, that's why imprints are always ready to jump each other it's all part of the imprint; part of the magic that makes them wolves" Emily explained

"I guess I feel less slutty now" I said with a giggle

"Well, if Saturday night is your special night you at least have to get something a little bit sexy to wear"

"like what?" I asked generally curious I don't think I'd owned anything sexy. Like ever.

"You know, lingerie" Emily said laughing I felt my face pale

"I don't know if I wear anything like.. _that, _I'd be too shy" I explained to Emily who gave me a warm smile

"Sure you could, besides its Quil he'll think you look incredible no matter what you wear" Emily explained "Besides lingerie is about you it's about making you feel sexy and… powerful I guess"

"I guess I could at least look" I said and Emily let out a girly squeal of excitement

"Great! We'll look today Kim's the expert at sexy underwear I think their the only kind she owns" Emily said with a laugh and then we heard the front door swing open and close and Kim came walking into the house closely followed by Jared who looked less than happy.

**You know what to do make me a happy author and Review!**


	19. For a special occasion Edited

CHAPTER **20.**

**Jesus. **

**Make a name mistake on here 50 of you review the chapter any other time I'm Lucky to have 5!**

**Sorry guys I write two twilight fanfictions and was updating my other one at the same time and must have still been thinking** of Jake

Bella's POV  
After lunch Emily, Jared, Kim, Embry and I set out for Port A Embry having joined us shortly after Kim and Jared. Quil apparently rang Embry and called in a favour but Embry seemed glad to be hanging out.

Kim and I rode with Emily in her small car and Jared and Embry followed in Sam's truck.

**Later that day.**

"Well which one are you going to get?" Emily asked as I came out of the change rooms two sexy lace pieces in hand that I had previously tried on I grimaced and blushed

"I don't know! They're both so… revealing" I said looking at the two bits of material in my hands Emily and Kim laughed

"Of course they are Bella, that's the point! I think you should get both, the light pink one says I'm a sweet virgin about to be deflowered by my imprint boyfriend" Kim said wiggling her eyebrows and Emily slapped her playfully on the arm

"Kim shoosh! Jared and Embry will hear" Emily said and we all lowered our voices Jared and Embry had been waiting on us hand and foot all day they followed us around while we picked up food and supplies for the celebration and then into a few boutiques so Emily and Kim could both find something to wear and finally they followed us to Victoria Secrets but thankfully waited outside

"buutt the black one is also hot and you could probably use it for another occasion" Emily continued Kim's train of thought

"Ohh its Quil's birthday in nearly a month! You could surprise him then with this" Kim said excitedly and I nodded

"Okay fine! I'll get them both!" I said blushing again and both Emily and Kim giggled then Jared popped his head into the change rooms with his eyes covered

"Ahm Kim?" Jared said we all laughed

"It's okay babe you can uncover your eyes were all appropriate" Kim said laughing at him and pulling his hands away from his face Jared opened his eyes and gave her a warm smile which was similar to the one Quil reserved only for me.

"So are you girls nearly finished? Embry and I are starving and wanted to go to the food court" Jared said

"Sure Bella just needs to pay than we'll go" Kim said and I quickly hid my purchases behind my back as Jared arched an eyebrow in my direction Emily laughed

"Damn I was hoping you were in here for you" Jared said to Kim wiggling his eyebrows and she slapped at his chest giggling

"Get out of here, we'll be ready in a second" Kim said and Jared let out a short laugh and headed back out the front of the store and I realised there was a whole section in the back I hadn't looked at and I still needed some new underwear so Quil wouldn't have to see me in my old cotton ones

"Look why don't you guys go ahead and I'll catch up in a little bit, I know where the food court is" I said not wanting to make Jared and Embry wait any longer both Emily and Kim shrugged

"Sure, you'll be okay?" Emily asked

"I'll be fine what Quil doesn't know won't kill him, or me" I said smiling back

"Okay, we'll see you in 10?" Kim asked

"Definitely I have my cell I'll message you if I'm going to be any longer" they both said okay and walked out the front to meet up with the guys.

About 10 minutes later I brought all I needed and was heading back to the food court when a cold hand on my shoulder stopped me, I spun around quickly feeling panic rise in me

"Whoa Bella calm down its just me" It was Alice,

"Alice! What are you doing here?" I asked flustered as I glanced around us looking for Embry or Jared looming above the crowd but I couldn't see them _This cannot be good_

"I followed you here. I told you I need to talk to you, but I had to wait for you to ditch those dogs first" Alice said narrowing her eyes and grabbed my elbow dragging me into a corridor that was probably used for Janitors and maintenance staff as the sign infront of the door said 'restricted access'

"Alice I don't think were supposed to be in here" I said and panicked more because I was away from anyone who could help me if something went wrong. It was just be and Alice who looked at me like I had just broken her brothers heart which I supposed I had. I checked the clock and it read 5:20 Quil would be off patrol and on his way here now _Please god let Quil be almost here _I prayed silently as Alice continued to glare at me.

Quils POV

I reached the shopping complex that Bella had texted me the address for and phased behind the building which thankfully like the most of PA backed onto the woods allowing me to stay hidden I quickly dressed which included shoes which I had unfortunately had to carry all the way from La Push in my mouth, I quickly pulled out my cell which I had tucked into the pocket of my jeans and dialled Bella's number but it rang out, I frowned through I wasn't really worried she could of just not heard her phone. I followed Jared and Embyry's unique scent which was the easiest to distinguish from all the others to the second floor where I found the group in the food court eating Chinese food I smiled knowing I would get to see Bella though when I reached the table Bella wasn't there I had assumed she was hidden by the crowd but she wasn't even at the table I stopped at the head behind the empty chair and my frown deepened "Oh Hey Quil" Kim said cheerily and Jared and Embry looked at each other in surprise as if something just dawned on them

"Where's Bella?" I asked the pair of them ignoring Kim who pulled a face at m e

"Shit, I forgot" Embry said to Jared who nodded back

"Where's Bella" I repeated worry starting to seize me

"It's okay Jake she was just finishing looking in a store and was going to meet us here in 10" Emily explained

"and how long ago was that?" I asked still staring accusingly at Jared and Embry _THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER!_

Jared checked his phone for the time

"shit, about 25 minutes ago! Sorry Quil lost track of time" Jared said

"Where were you last with her?!" I asked in a calm voice because if I spoke any louder I was sure it'd push me to phase

"3rd floor Victoria Secrets, I'll show you" Kim said but I didn't wait for her I turned on my heels and hurried away from them taking the stairs of the escalator four at a time until I caught a her scent and then a burning bleach smell that made me flinch and my eyes burn _Vampire! Oh Fuck BELLA! _

_**Dun Dun DAAAAAA!**_

_**REVIEW! **_


	20. Always

_Please god let Quil be almost here I prayed silently as Alice continued to glare at me_

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, you need to reconsider you're and Edwards relationship. Not only is Edward crushed but I'm sure the _Volturi_ will not be pleased" Alice hissed through her teeth the threat clear in her voice; my heart hammered in my chest

"Alice, Edward and I don't have a relationship anymore. Alice he was controlling and its not that I don't still care for him or you or any of the rest of your family, I never had a future with Edward. Alice he begged me time and time again to stay human he never wanted me forever he just wanted me for now, but now I have someone who wants me" I pleaded with her trying to make her understand

"You don't really have a choice now do you Isabella, if you don't get it together and go back to Edward we will tell the Volturi and _they will find you_ not even you're _dog boyfriend _will be able to protect you then" Alice hissed venom dripping in her voice as she backed me up against the wall her coal black eyes boring into mine, "And now you are going to come back with me now" Alice grabbed my wrist in her vice tight grip as I got shoved back into the wall my head slammed against it and my vision blurred and I felt something warm leak into my head; blood presumably, I screamed in pain and then I felt him, my saving grace the spark shot through my body and Quil burst through the doors beside me

"BELLA" Quil shouted stopping in his tracks Alice turned and hissed at him crouching in a defensive position and Quil growled low in his chest though he didn't phase "You okay baby?" Quil asked my head throbbed and I started to hyperventilate

"Quil, my head" I touched my hand gingerly to it and when I pulled it away my fingers were coated in blood, Quil looked torn between me and keeping his eyes on Alice like she were a feral dog. Tears spilled from my eyes from relief that he was here but also from the pain in my skull that felt as if it were about to explode , Alice hissed again and bared her teeth at Quil who began to shake just as I was about sure Quil was going to phase Jared and Embry came running in behind him and both growled low in their chest. Alice was outnumbered and she understood in the blink of an eye Alice sprinted away down the hall Jared and Embry ran after her

"Don't bother! She's gone and Bella's here we'll deal with the Cullen's later" Quil shouted as he rushed too my side I fell into his arms sobbing into his chest

"I was so scared Quil" I said and he rubbed my back soothingly

"It's all okay now Bella, I'm here".

**Later  
**  
I sat in Quil's lap in Emily's kitchen, seated sideways so as I rested my ear against Quil's shoulder Emily could inspect my head for the fourth time since we'd returned 20 minutes ago

"Well the bleeding has definitely stopped which is good" Emily said

"I still think we should take her to the hospital" Quil said for the thousandth time

"I'm fine Quil, just tired" I said placing a kiss on the side of his neck

"We'll as much as you're tired Bells unfortunately you are going to have to stay awake, because you definitely have concussion" Emily said and Quil groaned

"Emily, are you sure she's fine?"

"Positive Quil, four years of nursing school, I know what I'm talking about" Emily said before picking up the first aid things she'd been using and began packing them up

"I'm pretty sure I know what we could do to keep me awake" I whispered in Quil's ear brushing my lips against the shell, before sucking in the skin below it, concussion and traumatic experience or not my boyfriend was still hot. Quil pulled his head away

"Oh no you don't, you need to rest" Quil said and I was disappointed and upset from the rejection until he added "Besides, I don't think Emily would let me do half the things I want to do to you under her roof" before he placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder.

"and also we should probably get going" I said looking over Quil's shoulder at the clock on the wall, Quil gave me a puzzled look, I rolled my eyes at him

"Dinner with Charlie" I reminded him

"Crap I forgot, I'll get my mom to swing passed and pick us up" Quil said pulling his cell from his pocket

"Thanks, can you ask her to grab my pack from your room as well" I said climbing carefully to my feet so Quil could go outside and talk to Joy and I helped Emily finish tidying up being careful not to move to quickly. When Quil came back inside Embry, Jared and Sam were with him

"Bella, Embry and I just wanted to apologise for today we should have been paying more attention" Jared said as we all awkwardly stood around the table Sam pulling Emily to his side as Quil wrapped his arms around my waist from behind

"It's fine guys really, the Cullen's were desperate to talk to me they were going to find a way to eventually and besides I was the one who didn't stick with the group" I said

"We're still really sorry" Embry said looking more at Quil than me

"Really it's okay, no harm no foul" I said and Quil growled behind me I ignored him

"Bella, It'd be good if you could come back down here tomorrow after you've had enough rest I plan on calling a whole pack meeting we need to discuss the Cullen's and where we stand with them" Sam explained

"Sam really its fine nothing's changed"

"Bella, everything's changed you belong to me now. You're part of the pack, Alice's attack on you today doesn't just involve you anymore it involves all of us" Quil said and I looked over my shoulder at him and nodded gently Quil had been pushed to his limits today and I didn't need to add to that stress by arguing

"But the celebrations tomorrow!" Emily interrupted, Sam rolled his eyes

"Em, I think this is a bit more important don't you?" Sam said

"No I don't, we need this we all need a break from all of this stuff" Emily said, Sam contemplated for a while and we all waited for his answer

"Fine, we'll meet in the morning eight o'clock that gives you the rest of the day" Sam said and I smiled warmly at him

"Thanks Sam" I was really excited about the bonfire and also because Quil had promised tomorrow we could finally go all the way and a pack meeting would certainly kill the mood

"You're welcome" He said and then we all turned to look out the front window as Joys car pulled up out front

"Well that's our cue, we'll see you all in the morning" Quil said and took my hand tugging me towards the door I gave a little wave and followed Quil out to the car, before we reached it though I heard Emily run up behind us

"Bells! Wait you forgot this" I turned around and Emily had my Victoria secrets bag in hand I blushed as Quil looked at it with eyebrows raised

"Thanks Em" I said she just grinned at me and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek

"Get some rest" Emily said sternly and then looked at Quil

"Take care of her"

"Always" Quil replied before opening the back door for me and helping me ease into the back seat before he slid in beside me closing the door behind him.

**Hey all,  
So I know it's been a while since I updated and that's because I was finishing my final year of high school which involved intense exams!  
But its all over now and I am official GRADUATED!  
So my fanfics basically have all my attention now, so update will be more frequent!  
Shoot me a review if you're still with me  
love always Jamie**


End file.
